Itachi
by Lou Hisui
Summary: "D'après le souhait de monsieur Uchiwa Itachi, vous devenez à ce jour monsieur Uzumaki le tuteur légal de son jeune frère Uchiwa Sasuke..." " Pardon!" s'écria le concerné coupant maître Sarutobi. "...avec votre consentement bien entendu." reprit le vieil homme. Monde UA NaruSasu.
1. Prologue: Itachi j 'arrive

Jumelage: NaruSasu

Disclamer: les personnages de cette fiction sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Prologue: Itachi j 'arrive.

"Je cours à toute allure sur le parking de l'hôpital. Je fais à peine attention aux voitures qui circulent. Le taxi n'aurait pas pu me déposer à l'entrée du bâtiment. Non, bien sur que non ce chauffeur ne voulait pas passer trois heures pour ressortir de cet hôpital d'après ce que j'ai compris en quittant sa voiture. Quoi que je commence à le comprendre c'est un vrai labyrinthe ici. Je m'arrête deux secondes devant des panneaux, juste le temps pour trouver mon chemin puis je repars à tout allure. Je bouscule une ou deux personnes et m'excuse vaguement en essayant de garder mon rythme de course. Je me dépêche tellement que ma respiration est hachée, je transpire beaucoup aussi. C'est que je suis stressé, mais comment ne pas l'être. De nouveau panneau: maternité à droite, radiologie à droite, urgence, non c'est pas ça... ah hôpital général. Heureusement que je me débrouille pas mal en anglais, je le dois d'ailleurs à mon ami que je viens voir. Je me dirige vivement vers la gauche comme me l'indique la flèche. Je m'essuie légèrement le front qui est en sueur et repense à ce coup de téléphone que j'ai reçu hier me demandant de venir en Angleterre. Monsieur Hatake, mon correspondant, m'a juste expliqué que mon meilleur ami, Itachi Uchiwa, avait eu un accident. Il n'avait pas le temps de me donner plus de détail, il devait lui même se rendre à cet hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai étais contacté. Enfin c'est surtout pourquoi si vite alors qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à m'annoncer aucun "mais il va bien" ou "son état est critique", rien. Certes j'ai déjà rencontré monsieur Hatake qui se trouvait être le tuteur d'Itachi lorsque je l'ai connu au Japon. Il sait donc que nous sommes proche mais être prévenu si tôt c'est étrange. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai peur pire j' angoisse. Oui, j' angoisse! Il faut dire aussi qu'en plus de ce coup de fil précoce selon mon avis, il m'a envoyé l'avion privé et personnel d'Itachi pour me faire venir dans ce pays de tout urgence. Ça ne m'aide pas du tout à positiver sur l' état de mon ami. Et pourtant être négatif ce n'est pas dans mon caractère. C'est pour cela que je cours le plus vite que je peux, il faut que je sache ce qu'il se passe. Je dérape sur le trottoir et manque de peu de tomber. C'est pas vrai c'est quoi cet endroit. C'est pas possible je suis perdu ou quoi? Je regarde dans tout les sens et finalement j'aperçois le bon bâtiment, encore une centaine de mètre à parcourir. Pendant ce long voyage en avion depuis le Japon je n'ai pas pu m'endormir. Je me posais bien trop de question, "Que s'est-il passé?", "Comment va t-il?", et bien d'autres encore. Je ressasser en boucle toute cette histoire, ne pouvant penser à rien d'autre. Deux ans que je ne l' ai pas vu. Deux ans que j'attends avec impatience de le revoir, qu'il me manque. Et ça y est enfin je vais le voir. Mais dans quel état? Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrent pour me laisser entrer, ce que je m'empresse de faire et je me dirige vers l'accueil. A deux doigts de m'évanouir tellement la tête me tourne, je demande péniblement et à bout de souffle la chambre d'Itachi Uchiwa. Après quelques secondes où la secrétaire cherche l'information sur son ordinateur, elle me demande si je ne me suis pas trompé car il n'y a pas d'Itachi Uchiwa hospitalisé dans le bâtiment. Est ce que je me suis trompé d'endroit, non je suis sur que non, c'est bien ici. Oui c'est ici que monsieur Hatake m'a demandé de le rejoindre alors Itachi est forcément là. Je ne peux pas avoir fait d'erreur, pas maintenant. Mes larmes commencent à couler en lui signalant par un mouvement de tête que non. Je n'ai plus assez de souffle, ni d'énergie pour lui répondre. Elle me regarde tristement et avec un léger sourire me dit qu'elle va revérifier mais avant qu'elle se remette à rechercher le nom de mon ami une fois de plus, j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retourne. Malgré ma vision flou, je reconnais l'homme en face de moi qui m'a interpeler. Il s'approche, dit quelques mots à la jeune femme derrière l'accueil que je ne comprends pas. Je n'entends plus rien, mes oreilles bourdonnent, mes pleurs s'accentuent et je hoquette. Je sens qu'il m'emmène un peu plus loin. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de mots, juste le regard de monsieur Hatake lorsque je me suis retourné. Même avec ma vision trouble, j'ai compris. Ses yeux, sa mine triste, et aussi sa voix lorsqu'il m'a appelé. Mon nom c'est la dernière choses que j'ai entendu. Puis tout c'est éteint. Mon ami n'est plus. C'est ce que j'ai compris. Comment nous en somme arrivé là. Ma vision est de moins en moins bonne, mon mal de tête s'accentue et mes pleurs redoublent encore si s'est possible. Je me sens mal, mon corp tremble et mes jambes deviennent molle comme du coton. A nouveau je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu se passer. Et sur une dernière pensée je me sens sombrer. Pourtant la semaine avait si bien commencée. "


	2. Chapitre 1: Le testament d'Itachi

Salut.

Je voulais d'abord vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir. Je n'ai répondu à personne car vous m'aviez mis à quelques choses prêt la même chose donc j'ai préféré faire un commentaire avant le chapitre. Mais je vais essayé pour la prochaine fois de vous répondre. (Si vous voulez pas lire il y a pas de problème, le chapitre est quelques lignes plus bas - bonne lecture à ceux qui me quitte là).

Déjà je suis contente que le sujet de l'histoire vous plait et que vous voulez continuer à lire malgré la présentation du texte. Et oui point négatif de vos commentaires: la présentation du prologue.

Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'aime pas les gros bloc. C'est vrai ça donne pas envie de lire, c'est presque décourageant quand on voit ça. Et pourtant après avoir hésité un moment, je l'ai publié comme ça.

Dans ce texte, c'est Naruto qui parle, il exprime ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il voit, ce qui s'est passé. Il explique pourquoi il est en train de courir et il ne s'arrête pas. Ni ses jambes ni son cerveau ou son esprit. Bon OK ses jambes s'arrêtent quand il rentre dans l'hôpital mais dans sa tête c'est comme ci il ne s'était pas arrêté. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse.

Alors c'est sûrement nul, peut-être que c'est que dans ma tête, que si je l'avais écrit différemment ou un autre jour je l'aurai présenté autrement mais j'avais envie que vous fassiez comme Naruto, que vous ne vous arrêtiez pas. Si j'avais mis un retour à la ligne, j'aurai eu peur de fissurer ou plutôt briser sa course.

Je vous ai laissé la ponctuation pour respirer c'est déjà bien. (Je vous rassure s'il n'y avait pas eu de ponctuation je l'aurai pas publié. Je veux bien que la ponctuation ne soit pas toujours bien faite mais s'il n'y en a pas moi je laisse tomber la lecture, c'est bien trop dur à comprendre).

Pour le fait que le prologue soit en gras, j'ai un mot à vous dire c'est OUPS.

En réalité j'avais pas prévu de prologue donc ce texte devait être accompagné d'une suite. Je l'avais mis en gras pour faire un contraste entre ce paragraphe et les suivant (que j'avais à peine commencé) car je passais de la narration à la première personne et celle de la troisième personne. Désolé j'ai oublié de l'enlever quand je n'ai publié que ça en prologue (je l'ai supprimé d'ailleurs).

Donc au final vous pouvez être rassuré, la suite n'est pas présenté de la même façon.

Une dernière chose je ne suis pas contre les conseils, ça reste mon histoire donc je ferais à ma sauce bien sur mais je ne suis pas contre un peu d'aide.

Julie, tu m'a conseillé de faire Naruto un peu plus mature, tu vas voir si tu lis ce chapitre, il n'est pas beaucoup mieux dans mais j'ai prévu qu'il soit plus mature (j'espère juste que j'arriverai à bien le montrer dans la suite).

SubaruShiro, j'ai voulu t'envoyer un message pour te prévenir que j'avais presque terminé et que j'allais normalement publier le chapitre dans le week-end mais apparemment je ne peux pas t'envoyer de message privé. Si j'ai besoin de conseil ou autre comme tu me m'as dis je serai ravie de te demander. Merci beaucoup.

Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews et aussi à ceux qui on lut ce commentaire. Je vous laisse lire la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Pairring: NaruSasu

Disclamer: les personnages de cette fiction sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le testament d'Itachi.

 _SAMEDI (5 jours plutôt):_

Dans un petit appartement à l'ouest de la ville de Konoha, une jeune homme de 20 ans cherchait partout son livre de maths. Il aurait préférer l'enterrer que de courir partout pour essayer de le retrouver mais il en avait absolument besoin pour réviser. S'il n' avait pas promis à son meilleur ami deux ans plutôt qu'il passerai avec succès son test final du lycée nul doute qu'il serait parti flâner en ville.

"Foi d'Uzumaki je te décevrai pas Itachi et je l'aurai même sans redoubler", lui avait-il crié avant de le voir disparaître derrière la porte d'embarquement de l'aéroport.

Afin de le motiver, Itachi lui avait promis de l'inviter à venir dans le pays où sa famille vivait, l'Angleterre, pendant les vacances suivant le résultat et de lui faire la visite des merveilles de ce pays. Mais pour cela il fallait qu'il réussisse son examen.

Il avait hâte de revoir Itachi et de découvrir le pays de son ami. Deux ans qu'il travaillait dur pour ça. Pourtant l'école et lui cela faisait deux limite si ce n'était pas trois, pour dire il avait déjà redoublé deux fois et tout ça avant de rencontrer son ami huit ans plutôt. Il n'avait alors que 12 ans. Mais pour Itachi, pour celui qui l'avait beaucoup aidé pendant six ans, il se devait de lui rendre l'appareil. Il voulait qu'Itachi soit fier de lui, de la confiance qu'il lui avait porter.

Une tête blonde émergea de sous son lit. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Naruto avait enfin déniché son livre de maths. Il ne lui restait plus que cette matière à réviser et son programme était fini. Il avait garder le plus dur pour la fin.

Naruto savait qu'il avait quand même un peu exagéré. Il ne lui restait plus que ce week-end avant les premières épreuves pour réviser et il ne commençait que maintenant à s'occuper de cette matière. Qui plus est que les maths étaient ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il réussissait aussi le moins à l'école. Il comptait beaucoup sur les nombreuses heures de soutien qu'il avait fait, tout au long de l'année, sur cet matière avec son professeur madame Yuhi et il espérait au minimum décrocher la moyenne.

Quatre heures plus tard, le jeune homme était affalé sur son canapé. Il avait tout donné en relisant tout les chapitres. Il décida de faire une pause avant d'entamer quelques exercices. Après tout ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il devait obtenir cet examen et même s'il savait qu'il avait fait le minimum question révision sur cette matière là, il devait se bouger tout de même un peu pour que ça ne ressemble pas à un "j'arrive les mains dans les poches". Au delà de la promesse faite à son ami, il souhaitait aussi réussir pour son professeur qui avait été très gentille de l'aider et surtout très patiente avec lui.

Alors qu'il se préparait des ramens dans la cuisine, il entendit son portable sonner. Rapidement il retourna dans son salon et le chercha. D'après le son de la sonnerie celui-ci devait être sur sa table basse, enfoui sous un bazar monstre de feuilles de cours. Il le retrouva finalement sous une pile de feuilles traitant de différentes ères du Japon, thème qu'il avait étudié la veille. Sans prendre le temps de regarder le nom de son correspondant, il décrocha:

\- Allô!

\- Salut Naruto.

\- I...Itachi, c'est toi, fit-il surpris d'entendre son ami.

\- Gagné poussin!

\- Itachi combien de fois il faut que je te dise de pas m'appeler comme ça, s'énerva le blond au surnom que lui donné son ami.

Le plus vieux se mit à rire, agaçant un peu plus Naruto qui retourna dans la cuisine.

\- Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas eu au téléphone alors il fallait bien que je te le dise, ça me manque trop.

\- Mouai, fit Naruto une moue sur le visage.

\- Ne boude pas Naruto, je te taquine. Je t'appelle pour te souhaiter bonne chance pour tes examens. Je sais que tu commences lundi. J'espère que tu as bien révisé. Hein?

\- Tu me prends pour qui, Itachi.

Sans aucune hésitation le plus vieux lui répondit:

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas l'école, qui fait l'école buissonnière aussi ou qui trouve toujours une excuse bidon pour pas rendre son devoir qu'il n'a juste pas voulu faire ou...

\- Arrête Itachi, coupa Naruto à l'énumération de son ami, tu sais bien que je ne suis plus comme ça.

\- J'espère car j'ai hâte de te voir, tu n'as pas oublier ta promesse?

\- Itachi, vraiment tu me prends pour qui? Bien sur que non je n'ai pas oublié, répondit Naruto légèrement blasé, les doigts dans le nez je l'aurai cet examen tu verras. Tu sais bien que je ne reviens jamais sur une parole donnée et sur ça tu sais aussi que je n'ai jamais changé, avant de te connaitre c'était déjà ma devise.

\- C'est vrai. Je me demande d'ailleurs toujours à qui tu as volé ce principe, se moqua gentiment Itachi.

\- C'est du made in Naruto Uzumaki mon petit. Trop complexe pour quelqu'un comme toi, répliqua Naruto en mettant ses ramens dans la casserole remplie d'eau chaude.

\- Mais bien sur, répondit Itachi les yeux levé au ciel. D'ailleurs en parlant de complexe, continua t-il une lueur presque sadique sur le visage que Naruto ne voyait malheureusement pas, j'espère que tu sais ce que sont les chiffres complexes Naruto?

\- Heu ...

Le blond fut pris de court mais réussit assez rapidement à se reprendre:

\- Pardon, tu peux répéter Itachi? J'ai pas bien entendu ça capte mal je crois, c'est pas possible ce foutu réseau.

Tandis qu'il pestait sur le réseau, Naruto s'était précipité dans son salon. Il se jeta littéralement sur son canapé et pris son livre de maths. Il l'ouvrit et chercha le chapitre concernant les chiffres complexes à l'aide d'une main l'autre tenant toujours son téléphone.

\- Je te demandais de me donner la définition des chiffres complexes, redemanda Itachi pensant en effet que celui-ci n'avait pas entendu.

\- Ah oui bien sur... alors les chiffres complexes c'est bien ça que tu me demandes?

\- Oui c'est bien ça Naruto que je te demande, répondit Itachi à l'autre bout du téléphone, un sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres, ça fait deux fois que je le demande.

Naruto colla son épaule à son oreille afin de maintenir son portable pour libérer sa deuxième main car sa recherche n'était pas fructueuse. Il faut dire qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à tourner les pages avec une seule main, le bouquin posé sur ses cuisses. Il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans le sommaire du manuel. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à tourner chaque page en espérant tomber sur la bonne le plus vite possible. En attendant il devait essayer de gagner du temps.

\- Désolé...j'ai du mal à entendre...tu vois il...il y a du bruit...dans l'appartement à côté donc je voulais que tu me confirmes la question.

\- C'est drôle moi je n'entends rien, fit Itachi qui commençait à comprendre que son ami essayé de gagner du temps.

\- Normal c'est de mon côté, répondit-il comme ci c'était l'évidence même.

Itachi ne voulait pas épiloguer sur le fait que si le bruit était si fort au point que Naruto ne l'entende pas il aurait dû lui aussi entendre quelque chose par le biais du téléphone. Il ne fit donc aucune remarque.

\- Ok, alors ces nombres complexes?

\- Et bien les nombres complexes.. tu vois... je les expliquais il y a quelques jours à Kiba justement.

\- Tu m'en dira tant, se moqua à nouveau Itachi.

\- Je t'ai déjà parlé de Kiba?, demanda le blond espérant avoir trouvé un bon moyen pour gagner du temps ou même si possible de changer de sujet.

\- Bien sur Naruto. Tu m'a même envoyé des photos où il était avec toi, l'année dernière. Ne change pas de sujet.

\- Mais je ne... Oh merde.

Tout en voulant répondre à son ami qu'il ne cherchait absolument pas à changer de sujet, Naruto s'était légèrement redressé. Il avait alors décollé son épaule de son portable qui n'étant plus soutenu des deux côtés, glissa de son oreille et commença sa chute libre. Le jeune homme se rendant compte de son erreur lâcha le livre pour sauver son téléphone. Dans sa manœuvre il ouvrit les cuisses enclenchant cette fois la chute de son manuel. Sans remords, il sauva in extremis son téléphone en l'attrapant avec sa main droite laissant le pauvre livre à son sort. Il se pencha ensuite pour récupérer le manuel étalé sur le sol dans le but de reprendre sa recherche, n'oubliant pas son ami et sa question car Itachi lui n'avait pas l'air prêt de l'oublier cette fameuse question. Se relevant rapidement il ne fit pas attention et buta sa tête contre le bord de la table basse faisant ainsi tomber toutes les feuilles qui s'y trouvées. Celles-ci s'éparpillèrent sur une bonne partie du sol de la pièce.

\- Et merde, c'est pas vrai, fit Naruto au téléphone après avoir constaté le cataclysme qui venait de s'abattre dans son salon.

\- Ça va Naruto?, demanda Itachi un peu perdu à la réponse de, son ami.

-Oui oui, désolé. Je crois que je vais avoir une bosse, constata t-il pour lui même en se frottant la tête. Il repris alors, Tu disais?

Itachi se pris la tête dans une de ses mains, devait-il vraiment répondre à cette question. Et pourtant il le fit et pour la énième fois il répéta:

\- Les chiffres complexes Naruto, tu essais encore de changer de sujet.

\- Je ne change pas de sujet, répliqua Naruto en replaçant à nouveau son livre de maths sur ses cuisses, donc les chiffres complexes...

Naruto eut alors une illumination en se souvenant qu'à la fin du manuel il y avait un lexique, il l'ouvrit donc sur les dernières pages un sourire au lèvres prêt à moucher Itachi en répondant correctement. Il devait gagner encore un peu de temps. Cette fois la recherche serait rapide.

\- Et bien se sont des chiffres... tu vois des chiffres complexes...

\- Ne cherche pas dans ton livre de maths Naruto, coupa court son ami.

\- je ne cherche pas...

Naruto fut arrêté dans sa phrase pour la seconde fois lorsqu'il sentit une odeur bizarre et pas très agréable. Il se leva du canapé le nez en l'air comme un chien, reniflant et cherchant à connaitre l'origine de cette odeur mystérieuse. Il avait laissé glisser ses bras le long du corps, son portable toujours dans sa main gauche oubliant complètement cette fois son ami. Ça ressemblé un peu à une odeur de...cramé? Oui c'est ça de cramé, "bizarre" se dit-il. Il la suivit jusqu'à sa cuisine, le téléphone toujours à la main où l'on pouvait distinguer la voix des appels répétés d'Itachi qui commençait à s'inquiéter de ne plus avoir de réponse du blond.

\- Oh non MES RAMENS, entendit crier Itachi à l'autre bout du fil.

Comment avait-il pu les oubliés, même avec l'odeur de brûlé il ne se rappelait pas qu'il avait quelque chose sur le feu. L'histoire des chiffres il ne savait plus trop quoi lui avait fait oublier ses précieux ramens. Seul leur vue sur la gazinière lui avait rappelé leur présence. Il se précipita devant sa casserole et éteint alors le feu se trouvant dessous qui d'ailleurs aurai dû être éteint lorsqu'il avait mis ses ramens dedans, puis constata les dégât. Il n'arriva qu'à une seule conclusion: ils étaient foutus.

Se souvenant soudainement qu'il avait toujours son portable à la main, il le remit à son oreille.

-Itachiiiiii, pleurnicha Naruto, mes ramens ils ont.. .

\- Tu essaies encore de changer de sujet Naruto? le coupa Itachi.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai de si bon ramens et je ne change pas de sujet Itachi, s'agaça Naruto, j'ai oublié mes ramens sur le feu et ils ont brûlé. C'est une catastrophe, ils sont immangeables maintenant.

\- N'exagère pas Naruto et calme toi. J'ai l'impression de t'entendre beugler comme une vache, pour des ramens en plus et je suis sur que tu en as plein d'autre dans tes placards.

\- Ouiiii, mais quand même s'est cruel, pauvre ramens. Ça me fend le cœur!

\- Heu... je désolé Naruto, il faut que je te laisse. Je risque d'avoir pas mal de travail pour les prochains jours afin d'avoir du temps libre quand tu viendras alors je ne vais pas pouvoir te rappeler avant la fin de ton test.

\- Dac, pas de soucis Itachi. Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu es pensé à moi. A plus tard alors.

\- A plus tard. Oh une dernière chose Naruto, se rappela Itachi. Tu trouvera la définition des chiffres complexes dans ton livre de maths de l'année dernière et non celui de cette année. Bye.

Itachi avait rapidement raccroché laissant son ami dont l'information peiné à monter jusqu'à son cerveau. La bouche ouverte Naruto se tourna vers son salon. Les yeux rivés sur les milliers de feuilles de différents cours qui jonchées le sol. Puis il regarda à nouveau la casserole devant lui, les pâtes étaient noires et collées au fond du récipient. Et ses yeux le picotaient à cause de la fumée dégagée lors du sinistre culinaire. Après ce constat il reprit conscience.

\- QUOI? Espèce... le... RHAAAAAAA, hurla t-il au téléphone même s'il savait que son ami avait raccroché depuis belle lurette.

Après quelques insultes pour évacuer sa colère, Naruto alla ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'aérer sa cuisine. Il mis ensuite la casserole dans l'évier et la remplie d'eau chaude pour l'aider à décoller ses ramens, qu'il allait devoir jeter à la poubelle et enfin se dirigea vers le salon. Mais arrivé au salon il s'arrêta. Un soupir lui échappa et il se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Il mis ses chaussures ainsi que son manteau puis pris son portefeuille et ses clés.

Il sortit et avant de fermer sa porte et de s'en aller il regarda à nouveau son salon.

\- Comment peut-on arriver à un tel bordel juste pour des chiffres complexes, pfff. Aller, j'ai trop la dalle. Je rangerai plus tard, direction l'Ichiraku, s'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire en fermant sa porte.

* * *

 _LUNDI (premier jour du test):_

Tut tut tut tut ...

Une main sortit de sous la couette dans le but d'éteindre ce réveil infernale. Naruto aurait bien voulut le fracassé contre le mur de sa chambre et se réveiller au son d'une quelconque chanson passant à la radio comme beaucoup de personnes mais il été capable de se rendormir avec la musique, même du rock. Avec ce bruit horrible, il ne pouvait être que bien réveillé. Et il valait mieux car aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas se permettre d' arriver en retard. C'était le premier jour de son test final. Bientôt il pourrai dire adieu au lycée. Il avait d'ailleurs hâte de se lancer dans la vie active car même s' il avait promis à son meilleur ami d'avoir cet examen, il n'avait promis à personne d'aller à l'Université. Pour lui c'était fini les études. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait faire mais il avait décidé de trouver un quelconque petit boulot pour gagner de quoi vivre et prendre le temps de réfléchir à son avenir. Il trouverai bien.

Il poussa sa couette à l'aide de son bras gauche et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Les pieds nus posaient au sol il chercha du regard son pantalon. Sa chambre était un vrai bazar, des vêtements s'amassaient un peu partout, certains sales, d'autres propres, tous mélangés. Naruto n'était pas vraiment une fée du logis mais vivant seul et n'ayant que peu de visites à part ses amis les plus proches, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de prendre du temps pour ranger dès que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Les rares fois où il faisait le ménage à fond était lorsqu' il souhaitait inviter une jeune femme chez lui.

Naruto bailla en clignant des yeux toujours à moitié endormi. Finalement le bruit strident du réveil n'était pas encore à la hauteur pour le sortir entièrement de son sommeil mais il l'aidait à se lever le matin comparé à d'autre qu'il avait eu avant. C'était le principal.

Au vue de sa chambre et comme il n'avait pas froid il oublia sa recherche de pantalon et se leva tout en s'étirant. Il sortit de sa chambre et se trouva à l'entrée d'un couloir où plusieurs portes s'offraient à lui. Naruto se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Il avait un peu faim mais il hésitait à aller prendre sa douche en premier. En regardant le bout du couloir il pouvait entendre ses ramens dans un des placard de la cuisine l'appeler, puis son regard se dirigea vers la porte à quelques pas de lui sur le côté droit légèrement entrouverte. Cette fois s'était la douche qui lui parler. Le choix était difficile entre son plat préféré, de magnifiques ramens et une bonne douche qui lui permettrai de se réveiller correctement, de détendre ses muscles endoloris et d'enlever la couche de transpiration apparut sur sa peau au cours de la nuit.

Il reporta son regard sur le fond du couloir.

"Oh oui des ramens, il faut d'abord mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour les préparer." Se dit-il tout en hochant la tête faisant quelques pas en direction de sa cuisine.

Il s'arrêta en face de la porte entrouverte et repensa à la douche.

"Hum de l'eau bien chaude qui coule sur moi, détendant mes muscles, le bonheur."

Sur cette pensée positive il leva son bras prêt à pousser la porte de la salle de bain mais se stoppa au dernier moment. Il redirigea son regard du côté de la cuisine.

" ramens: pâtes délicieuse cuit dans de l'eau chaude avec de la viande ou du poisson accompagné de plein de Naruto trop trop bon."

Il tourna la tête vers la salle de bain.

"douche: parfait pour me réveiller et me détendre sous une cascade d'eau chaude, en vue de cette misérable journée qui m'attend."

Puis à nouveau vers la cuisine.

" Mettre l'eau à chauffer puis la verser sur les pâtes."

Et ensuite vers la douche.

"Une cascade d'eau chaude sur moi."

La cuisine se rappela une nouvelle fois à lui.

" Une cascade d'eau chaude sur mes ramens."

Un regard de plus en direction de la douche.

" Eau chaude."

Et vers la cuisine.

" Eau chaude."

Naruto continua alternativement à regarder les deux endroits. Seul un mot résonnait encore dans son esprit à chaque fois que son regard passait de l'un à l'autre.

"Eau...eau...eau...eau..."

Quand brusquement ses yeux s' écarquillèrent.

"De l'eau qui coule!", fut sa dernière pensée avant de se diriger au pas de course vers la porte se trouvant à gauche dans le couloir.

Deux minutes plus tard, un bruit se fit entendre et Naruto sortit de la petite pièce d'où il était entré assez précipitamment, soulagé. Le sourire aux lèvres il avança jusqu'à arrivé dans sa cuisine et commença à sortir le nécessaire pour se préparer des ramens. Cette fois il n'avait pas hésité, la salle de bain avait perdu son attrait lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il devait plutôt aller au toilette en premier. Maintenant son cerveau était en marche et Naruto était donc bien réveillé. La couche de transpiration sur sa peau pouvait attendre, pas les ramens.

...

Naruto courrait dans les rues de Konoha. Il ne lui restait que cinq minutes pour arriver dans sa salle de classe avant les début de la première épreuve, l'histoire du Japon. Il dépassa les grilles de son lycée un sourire aux lèvres, fier de ne pas être en retard. Il faudrait qu'il fasse plus attention à l' heure pour les prochains jours. Il décida que pour le lendemain il mettrait un second réveil sur son portable afin de le prévenir qu'il était l'heure d'aller au lycée.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se lever avec autant d'avance. Alors ce matin vu qu'il n'était pas pressé comme les autres jours, il avait pris tout son temps jusqu'à s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait plus que dix minutes pour être à l'école et surtout pour être assit à sa place en classe. Il avait mis ses chaussures et pris son sac et ses clés oubliant son manteau, puis après avoir fermer rapidement la porte, il avait couru le plus vite possible.

Naruto se félicita d'avoir pris un appartement à vingt minutes de son école, s'il avait été plus loin ou s'il avait dû prendre un bus il ne serai jamais arrivé à temps même en courant. Ainsi il entra dans sa classe essoufflé lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

Son professeur monsieur Ebizu qui allait fermer la porte à ce moment le regarda. Naruto ne voyait pas ses yeux derrière ses petites lunettes teintées de noir mais il supposait que son regard devait dévoiler une certaine déception au fait de ne pouvoir le mettre dehors car il était à l'heure. Pile à l'heure certes mais à l'heure quand même.

\- Vous avez de la chance Uzumaki. Dépêchez-vous de vous asseoir, l'épreuve va commencer.

Naruto se dirigea vers son bureau dans le fond de la classe près de la fenêtre. Il salua discrètement son ami Kiba qui se trouvait à la table à côté de la sienne avant de s'asseoir.

\- Bien joué mec, murmura Kiba à son intention un sourire aux lèvres sans le regarder.

Le professeur qui avait enfin fermé la porte, rejoignit son bureau et pris un paquet de copie. Pendant ce temps Naruto avait sorti de quoi écrire, son sourire avait disparu laissant place à un visage sérieux. Ebizu plaça les sujet à l'envers sur les différentes tables puis retourna à son bureau.

\- L'épreuve peut commencer, vous avez trois heures, bonne chance.

...

\- Alors?

\- Je crois que je m'en suis pas mal sortit.

\- Mais je m'en fou de ça, répondit Kiba blasé. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as failli être en retard, idiot.

\- Kiba ne me traite pas d'idiot. J'ai juste pas fait attention à l'heure c'est tout.

\- C'est bien se que je disais, t'es idiot!, ricana Kiba.

\- Au lieu de te moquer, dépêche toi de ranger tes affaires j'ai faim moi.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas.

Un gros sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond. Les deux amis sortirent enfin de la salle pour le grand plaisir de Naruto et se dirigèrent vers la cantine.

\- J'espère qu'il y aura des ramens.

\- Y a toujours des ramens, tu le sais.

\- On sait jamais, ça pourrait arriver tu sais surtout avec un journée comme celle-ci.

\- Et qu'a t-elle de particulière cette journée?, demanda Kiba septique à l'annonce du blond.

\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

Naruto parut scandalisé de la réponse de son ami.

\- Ce matin on avait l'épreuve avec Ebisu sensei qui peut pas me voir et d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi. T'as vu je suis sûr qu'il était déçu de me voir arriver.

\- Pas faux.

\- Et cet après-midi c'est l'épreuve...d'Orochimaru sensei.

À l'Entente du nom de leur professeur de biologie, à peine murmuré par Naruto comme si le sujet était secret ou tabou, Kiba eut un frisson qui lui fit froid dans le dos et grimaça. Il fut vite suivit par Naruto. Les deux garçons s'étaient arrêté en plein milieu de la cour comme ci un danger les guettait.

\- Évitons d'y penser, se repris Kiba après quelques longues secondes de silence en secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses horribles pensées.

Naruto acquiesça et les deux garçons oublièrent très vite le sujet puisque il venait d'arriver à la cantine. Kiba qui avait taquiné Naruto quelques minutes plutôt avait lui aussi très faim. Ils se précipitèrent pour faire la queue.

Naruto, son plateau à la main, s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds cherchant à voir s'il y avait des ramens. Kiba lui frappa alors gentiment l'épaule lui demandant d'arrêter son cirque, que oui il y avait des ramens comme tous les jours et qu'il pouvait quand même attendre deux minutes pour arriver devant les plats.

\- Ils pourraient changer quand même de temps en temps, se plaignit Kiba, t'as toujours le choix entre des ramens et un autre plat.

\- Arrêté de ruminer. Et je te signale qu'ils changent tous les jours. Des fois c'est ramens miso, ou ramens poulet, ou ramens crevette et bien d'autre, expliqua Naruto en prenant ses ramens.

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel, lui ne voyait aucune différence que ce soit miso, poulet ou autre ça restait des ramens. Toujours des ramens, tous les jours.

\- Ouai c'est tous les jours la même chose, marmonna Kiba pour lui même avant d'aller rejoindre Naruto qui ne l'avait pas attendu et qui se trouvait déjà à une table.

\- Bon appétit, déclaration Naruto avant de commencer à engloutir son repas.

\- Bon appétit.

* * *

 _MERCREDI:_

Naruto et Kiba sortirent de la salle après deux heures d'épreuve d'anglais. Il avait une demi heure de pause avant l'épreuve de maths, dernière épreuve de la journée. Kiba voulant aller fumer une cigarette, les deux garçons étaient parti s'installer devant les grilles du lycée. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, Kiba savourait sa cigarette pendant que Naruto se détendait les yeux clos, réchauffé par un faible rayon de soleil.

\- Bon... bonjour Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun.

\- Salut Hinata. Comment tu vas?, lui répondit le bond après avoir ouvert les yeux et d'être redressé.

\- Salut, le salua Kiba.

\- Bien. Et vous co...comment se passe vos...vos épreuves?

\- Lundi ça à été un peu dur on est tombé sur la période Edo en histoire du Japon et en biologie sur la reproduction avec un exercice sur celle des serpents. Franchement je me demande où Orochimaru sensei va chercher tous ses trucs. Il arrive toujours à nous ramener aux serpents peu importe le sujet. C'est un fana de serpent, d'ailleurs je trouve qu'il ressemble à un serpent.

Naruto s'était rapproché d'Hinata pour lui murmurer la fin de sa phrase ne voulant pas que tout le monde l'entende raconter que son professeur de biologie avait une tête de serpent. La jeune fille, qui avait déjà les joues rouges au fait que Naruto lui souriait tout en lui parlant, était maintenant à deux doigts de s'évanouir au vue de la proximité du blond qui s'éloigna et repris.

\- Mais hier et aujourd'hui, ça a été. Il reste les maths dans quinze minutes. Là on fait une pause.

\- OK. Je...je vais pas...pas vous dérangez...

\- Tu nous dérange pas Hinata, le coupa Naruto, hein Kiba?

\- Bien sur que non, tu nous dérange pas, répondit l'autre après avoir retiré sa cigarette de ses lèvres.

\- De tout...toute façon je...je dois y...aller. Au revoir Na...Naruto-kun. Au revoir Kiba-kun.

\- Salut Hinata, dirent en cœur les deux garçons.

Kiba regardait Hinata s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voit plus.

\- Elle est quand même bien foutu cette fille, lâcha, Kiba.

\- Qui ça? Hinata?, demanda Naruto surpris.

\- Non le pape.

Puis il repris exaspéré que le blond ne comprenne rien:

\- Mais bien sûr Hinata. En plus elle est raide dingue de toi, tu devrais sortir avec.

\- Hinata est jolie c'est vrai mais elle est pas raide dingue de moi, ne raconte pas de conneries Kiba.

\- Arrête elle était plus rouge qu'une tomate lorsque que tu lui parlais et en plus quand tu t'es approché d'elle j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait faire un malaise.

\- Tu crois?

\- Ça grève les yeux Naruto.

\- Ouai, peut-être, fit le blond septique.

\- Peut-être? C'est tout ce que ça te fait?

\- Bah...

\- Non mais cette fille c'est un canon et tu lui plais, fonce mec.

\- Est ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle que c'est la cousine de Neji, un de nos potes.

\- Et?, demanda Kiba en se levant ayant fini sa cigarette.

\- Et Neji est très protecteur envers elle. Il me laissera jamais l'approcher, lui répondit Naruto en se relevant lui aussi.

\- Excuse bidon, répliqua Kiba un doigt levé vers Naruto, Neji t'aime bien, tu dois être un des rares si ce n'est pas le seul qu'il laisserai approcher sa cousine pour sortir avec.

\- OK. Alors si je te dis qu'Hinata est trop jeune.

\- Dois je te rappelais que tu veux sortir avec Sakura Haruno qui est plus jeune que toi.

\- Sakura a 17 ans, bientôt 18. Et Hinata en a 15.

\- Bientôt 16, rajouta Kiba.

\- Elle vient juste d'avoir 15 ans idiot.

La sonnerie du portable de Naruto coupa Kiba qui aller répliquer. Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment. Naruto chercha son téléphone dans son sac.

\- Tu l'as pas éteint?

\- Je l'ai rallumer pour la pause. J'aurai pu avoir un message urgent.

\- Dépêche toi, il nous reste que dix minutes.

\- Ouai je vais faire court.

Naruto regarda le numéro qui était affiché à l'écran et fût ravis lorsqu'il découvrit celui d'Itachi. Il décrocha rapidement.

\- Hey Itachi, je te manques tellement que tu m'appelles avant la fin des épreuves.

\- Bonjour Naruto, c'est Kakashi Hatake à l'appareil. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que tu viennes de toute urgence en Angleterre.

\- De toute urgence et en Angleterre mais...

\- Oui, quelqu'un va te contacter pour te donner les informations nécessaires pour venir. Là je dois me rendre à l'hôpital.

\- Attendez monsieur Hatake, je ne comprends rien de quoi me parlez-vous et je ne peux pas partir je suis en plein examen...

\- Tu vas devoir préparer tes affaires pour plusieurs jours tu dois me retrouver à l'hôpital Victoria à Londres ce soir.

\- Comment ça l'hôpital? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Écoute Naruto, Itachi a eu un accident et tu dois absolument venir en Angleterre ce soir, c'est très important.

\- Comment va t-il?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps désolé Naruto, rentre chez toi et va préparer ta valise. N'oublie pas quelqu'un va t'appeler dans peu de temps pour t'expliquer. Tu dois me retrouver à l'hôpital général. A demain Naruto.

\- Monsieur Hatake?... Monsieur Hatake...monsieur... c'est pas vrai.

Kiba qui avait assisté à l'appel et avait vu son ami devenir blanc au fil de la conversation lui demanda:

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Naruto?

\- Je dois partir, déclara Naruto en rangeant son portable.

\- Mais l'examen n'est pas finit, lui cria Kiba car Naruto se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Il se retourna brièvement vers son ami et lui lança:

\- Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais Itachi a besoin de moi.

Sans perdre une minute de plus Naruto couru vers la grille de son lycée. Kiba le regardant s'éloigner se posant beaucoup de question sur le sujet de cette conversation téléphonique qui était en train de faire rompre la promesse de Naruto envers Itachi. S'il ne revenait pas avant les cinq prochaines minutes, il ne passerai pas son épreuve de maths et serait donc recalé au test. Mais vu le regard du blond lorsqu'il s'était retourné, Kiba avait compris que cette promesse serait la première que Naruto ne tiendrai pas et que la raison était bien plus importante qu'une promesse faite à son meilleur ami. Kiba avait comme un mauvais pressentiment en entrant dans le bâtiment.

...

Naruto arriva chez lui en trombe. Il jeta son sac de cours à l'entrée et alla dans sa chambre sans prendre le temps de poser ses chaussures. Il saisit une valise qui traînée sur son lit et commença à la remplir de ses affaires. Quand il eut finit il s'installa sur son canapé, sa valise à côté de lui et le téléphone à la main.

Kakashi lui avait dis que quelqu'un aller le contacter alors il allait attendre. Il ne bougeait pas du canapé, son regarde ne pouvant se détourner du téléphone. De nombreuses questions défilaient dans son esprit. Deux d'entre elles revenaient régulièrement. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais surtout si Itachi allait bien.

Perdu dans ses pensés, Naruto sursauta lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Revenant à la réalité il décrocha rapidement.

\- Allô.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki?

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- Mon nom est Asuma Sarutobi. Je vais venir vous chercher pour vous amener à l'aéroport. Votre adresse est-elle toujours au 11 rue chidori?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, j'arriverai dans dix minutes. À toute de suite.

L'interlocuteur du blond raccrocha avant que Naruto ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Le jeune homme se leva alors du canapé et décida d'aller attendre son chauffeur en bas de l'immeuble.

Le blond regardait toute les deux secondes l'heure sur son portable. Il était assez agiter, il piétinait sur place. Il voulait surtout hurler qu'on lui dise ce qu'il se passait enfin car tout de suite il ne pouvait que s'imaginer les pires horreurs.

Dix minutes venaient de passer et toujours personnes. Naruto regardait dans les deux sens de la rue sur la pointe des pieds croyant sûrement que cela l'aiderait à voir la voiture arriver plus vite. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblé la voiture de celui qui devait le prendre.

Soudain un véhicule s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki, monter, lui cria l'homme au volant de la berline noir.

Naruto ouvrit la porte arrière et s'installa posant son sac à ses côtés. À peine la portière fut refermée que la voiture se retrouvait à nouveau dans la circulation. Naruto s'attacha et s'apprêta à poser une question au chauffeur mais fut couper par ce dernier avant d'avoir pu s'exprimer.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur Uzumaki, je ne pourrai pas répondre aux différentes questions que vous avez sûrement car moi même je n'ai pas tous les détails de ce qui se passe. Monsieur Hatake m'a appelé il y a une demi heure me signalant que monsieur Itachi Uchiwa avait eu un accident et que je devais venir vous chercher et vous emmener en Angleterre avec l'avion privé de monsieur Uchiwa. Il ne m'a pas communiqué d'autres informations.

Naruto compris qu' il allait devoir être patient pour avoir enfin des réponses à ses questions. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler absorbé par ses pensés. Ils arrivèrent très vite à l'aéroport. La voiture se gara directement sur la piste près d'un avion privé que le blond devina être celui de son ami. Un autre homme les attendait près l'engin volant. Il s'approcha de la voiture lorsque Naruto et monsieur Sarutobi en sortirent.

\- Tout est prêt pour partir Mizuki?

\- Oui Asuma, répondit de dénommé Mizuki.

\- Très bien. Veuillez me suivre monsieur Uzumaki, invita Asuma en se retournant vers Naruto.

Asuma lança les clés de voiture à l'autre homme et monta les marches accédant à l'avion. Naruto, son bagage à la main le suivit bien vite.

\- Bon voyage, salua Mizuki à l'attention des deux autres avant de se diriger vers la voiture et de partir.

\- Allez vous installer et attachez vous, nous allons décoller dans quelques instants.

Toujours sans dire un mot, Naruto alla s'asseoir et s'attacha comme le lui avait demandé son chauffeur. Il ne fit aucunement attention au magnifique intérieur de l'avion. Le blond était totalement dans ses pensées et fut donc surpris lorsqu'il sentit l'engin décoller. Il regarda par le hublot voyant des nuages blanc à perte de vue et replongea dans ses pensées.

\- Bonjour monsieur, vous pouvez détacher votre ceinture maintenant. Puis-je vous servir quelque chose à boire?

Le blond avait sursauté à l'entente de cette voix. Il regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui et qui continuer de lui parler, aucunement gêné de l'avoir surpris.

\- Non je ne veux rien, lui répondit-il faiblement

\- Très bien. Si vous changer d'avis appuyez sur le bouton à votre gauche et je viendrais.

Elle répartit vers l'avant de l'appareil après un bref sourire laissant Naruto et ses questions seuls.

...

Naruto n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Il n'avait pas pu manger non plus, il avait seulement bu un verre d'eau pour faire plaisir à la jeune hôtesse qui visiblement s'inquiétait de son état. C'est vrai qu' il devait paraître étrange, il restait assis sans bouger, sa ceinture toujours attaché et regardant par le hublot les yeux vides. Il n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose que ressasser les derniers événements. Et il ne fit que cela pendant la dizaine d'heures que le voyage dura.

Finalement Naruto arriva à Londres, deux-trois heures près à la même heure qu'il était parti du Japon à cause du décalage horaire. Asuma le rejoignit après l'atterrissage.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki, un taxi vous attend. Le chauffeur doit vous emmener à l'hôpital. Je suis désolé mais avec cet accident personne n'a pu venir nous fournir une voiture.

Naruto et Asuma descendirent de l'avion et se dirigeaient vers le taxi. Asuma pris la valise de Naruto et le fit monter dans le taxi. Puis il referma la portière. Le blond descendit la vitre pour lui demander:

\- Vous ne venez pas?

\- Non je dois attendre que quelqu'un affilié à l'entreprise de monsieur Uchiwa vienne. Je garde vos affaires personnelles que vous retrouverez dans l'appartement où vous serez logé. Le temps presse. Allez s'y, finit-il par dire au chauffeur.

Le taxi se mit en route. Et le même manège que dans l'avion recommença. L'esprit de Naruto errait à nouveau, ne voyant pas défiler sous ses yeux la ville de Londres qu'il y a encore quelques heures il avait hâte de découvrir avec Itachi.

Soudain le taxi s'arrêta et le chauffeur se retourna vers lui.

\- Vous êtes arrivé, lui signala l'homme.

Naruto regarda par la fenêtre et vit une grand portail et plein de bâtiment. Il se retourna vers le chauffeur et lui demanda en anglais

\- Désolé mais vous pouvez me déposer devant l'hôpital général?

\- Vous inquiétez pas, vous trouverez. Il y'a des panneaux partout, lui dis t-il avant de retourner son regard devant lui.

\- OK.

\- Je vais pas passer trois heures pour sortir de ce maudit hôpital surtout, marmonna l'homme tandis que le blond descendait du taxi en vitesse.

Naruto se mit à courir à en perdre haleine et cherchait de tous les côtés les fameux panneaux dont lui en avait parlé le chauffeur.

" C'est pas vrai c'est un vrai labyrinthe" pensa t-il.

Il trouva enfin des panneaux puis se remit à courir. Il bouscula une jeune femme, continuant et s'excusant à peine. Il commençait à transpirer et sa respiration se faisait difficile mais il continua, ne diminuant pas sa cadence de course.

Après quelques minutes de course supplémentaires, il s'arrêta et regarda de tous les côtés à nouveau. Il trouva enfin le bon bâtiment et s'y dirigea une fois de plus en courant. Il entra dans l'hôpital général et alla à l'accueil.

\- Quelle est...la chambre...d'Itachi...Uchiwa?, demanda le blond avec difficulté sans prendre la peine de dire bonjour.

\- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas de patient à ce nom ici. Vous êtes sur de ne pas vous être trompé de service?, lui répondit la femme après avoir regardé sur son ordinateur.

Naruto était surpris, il réfléchissait mais il était certain de ne pas faire d'erreur. Il lui fit un mouvement négatif de la tête ayant encore du mal à retrouver sa respiration normale. La femme lui fit un léger sourire et se replongea dans son ordinateur.

\- Naruto?

Le blond se retourna et reconnu l'homme devant lui, monsieur Hatake. Naruto, quelques larmes sur ses joues, vit l'homme s'approcher de l'accueil et dire quelque chose à l'attention de la secrétaire.

\- Je vais m'en occupé, merci.

Il entraîna Naruto dans un coin à l'écart. Celui-ci ci ne cachait plus sa tristesse comme s'il avait compris sans que l'homme n'est prononcé un mot. Ses pleurs redoublaient et sa respiration étaient à nouveau très difficile.

\- Naruto? Tu vas bien? Tu veux t'asseoir ou un verre d'eau?, demanda Kakashi voyant l'état du blond empirer chaque seconde.

Mais Naruto ne l'entendait pas, ne l'écoutait plus. Son corps tremblant, ses jambes flanchèrent et il s'évanouit, rattrapé par Kakashi avant de percuter le sol.

* * *

 _JEUDI:_

"Non, c'est pas possible. Itachi, non reviens. Tu peux pas me laisser. Ne meurt pas. Itachi. ITACHI"

\- ITACHI.

Naruto s'était réveillé en criant le nom de son ami. Les yeux légèrement flou dû à son réveil et un léger mal de tête l'obligea à se recoucher. Il vit arriver une infirmière à son chevet assez rapidement sûrement alerté par son cri.

\- Bonjour monsieur Uzumaki, comment vous sentez vous?

\- Bonjour, j'ai un peu mal à la tête sinon je crois que ça va.

\- Très bien.

Elle fit plusieurs vérifications puis lui demanda.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il vous ai arrivé?

Naruto réfléchit et très vite quelques larmes fit leur apparition au souvenir qui revenaient lentement. Il ne pût que murmurer:

\- Itachi, mon ami est mort.

L'infirmière le regarda et lui fit un sourire triste en lui expliquant pourquoi il était dans cette chambre.

\- Vous vous êtes évanoui monsieur Uzumaki. Cela est dû au choc de la nouvelle que vous venez d'apprendre.

Après la fin de son examen elle reprit:

\- Tout est bon. je vais aller vous chercher quelque chose pour votre tête et prévenir la personne qui est venu vous voir ce matin que vous êtes réveillé. Je vous laisse quelques minutes afin que vous puissiez vous levez tranquillement et vous habillez mais ensuite il va falloir libérer la chambre. Nous ne pouvons pas vous garder plus longtemps.

\- Je comprends, fit le blond.

Quelque minutes plus tard après la sortie de l'infirmière, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre puis y entra sans attendre de réponse. Naruto, qui s'était habillé et se trouvais assis sur le lit les pieds dans le vite, leva la tête pour découvrir son visiteur.

\- Bonjour monsieur Hatake, comment allez vous?

\- Bonjour. Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question Naruto. Et s'il te plaît tutoie moi et appelle moi Kakashi. Nous ne sommes pas de parfait inconnu quand même.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes entre les deux.

\- Que... que s'est-il passé? osa enfin demander Naruto encore troublé de la nouvelle.

\- Et bien, mardi soir Itachi a été chercher son frère au collège comme tous les soirs. Enfin pour ne pas rentrer dans les détails, ils ont eu un accident. Itachi est mort sur le coup. Sasuke quand à lui est légèrement blessé.

Le blond releva la tête qu'il avait baissé en écoutant l'explication de Kakashi et lui demanda précipitamment:

\- Mais s'il est mort sur le coup, pourquoi ne me l'avait vous pas dit directement au téléphone?

Kakashi regarda le jeune homme en face de lui et lui répondit calmement.

\- Je sais que j'aurai pu te le dire lorsque je t'ai appelé mais il m'a semblé que cela soit plus approprié que je te le dise face à face. Je pense d'ailleurs avoir eu raison au vu du malaise que tu as fais hier soir.

Naruto avait à nouveau baissé la tête et un autre silence débuta. Kakashi pris alors une chaise et la plaça près du lit. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, l'infirmière qui l'avait prévenu du réveil du blond rentra dans la chambre.

\- Je vous apporte le médicament pour votre tête, dit-elle à l'intention de Naruto.

Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau et une coupelle où se trouver un petit cachet qu'il pris et avala rapidement à l'aide de l'eau.

\- Bon puisque tout va bien vous allez pouvoir sortir et je vais demander au personnel de nettoyage de venir nettoyer la chambre, dit-elle.

\- Pourriez vous, s'il vous plaît, nous laisser la chambre encore dix minutes. J'aimerai m'entretenir au calme avec le patient. Juste dix minutes, r' ajouta Kakashi en voyant l'infirmière faire une grimace.

\- Très bien, je leur signale de passer dans dix minutes alors, capitula la femme, ce n'est pas que je veux absolument vous mettre dehors mais il manque tellement de lit vous savez, continue t-elle.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Merci beaucoup.

L'infirmière sortit alors de la chambre et dès que la porte fut fermé, Kakashi s'installa enfin sur la chaise. Il tourna son regard vers Naruto qui lui le regardait déjà et attendait de savoir ce que l'autre homme avait à lui dire. En voyant qu'il avait tout l'attention du jeune homme, Kakashi reprit:

\- En réalité Naruto, il y a une autre raison pour que je te fasse venir si rapidement ici. C'est même la principal raison. Tu es au courant qu'Itachi a perdu ses parents lorsqu'il avait onze ans.

Naruto hocha la tête même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question mais ne parla pas pour ne pas coupé la parole de son aîné. Il attendait avec impatience la suite puisqu'il ne voyait pas du tout où monsieur Hatake voulait en venir.

\- Tu sais aussi que la famille d'Itachi est à la tête d'un grande entreprise...

\- Je sais tout ça. Va au but Kakashi s'il te plait.

Naruto avait coupé le plus vieux voulant tout de suite savoir la raison de sa venue et non entendre des informations qui connaissait déjà. Kakashi lui sourit gentiment voyant l'impatience du plus jeune qui avait oublié le vouvoiement et l'avait même appelé par son prénom.

\- Je vais faire court, mais je dois t'expliquer quelques petites choses avant, reprit Kakashi, Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa avaient fait un testament au cas où ils leurs arriveraient quelque chose. Ils ont bien entendu tout légué à leur enfants mais il y avait des conditions. En fait ils avaient envisagé différents cas possibles. Lorsqu'ils sont mort la partie validée du testament correspondait à "Mort des deux parents et aucun des deux garçons n'est majeur". Ils étaient très méticuleux. Étant le bras droit de Fugaku, j'avais eu accès à ce testament et je peux te dire qu'il n'y manquait vraiment rien.

Kakashi fit une pause et s'installa plus confortablement sur la chaise avant de reprendre.

\- Ils ont légué la moitié de leur bien à Itachi mis sous ma mutuelle et l'autre à Sasuke son frère mis sous la tutelle de mes meilleurs amis Obito et Rin Uchiwa. Obito est l'oncle des garçons, précisa l'aîné.

Naruto ne disait toujours rien. Il écoutait avec attention le récit de Kakashi.

\- Dans ce testament, il y avait d'autres directives au cas où Itachi ou Sasuke venait à mourir avant d'avoir eu leur héritage à leur 18 ans.

Naruto se disait que décidément cette famille était étrange, il ne pensait qu'à la mort ou quoi.

\- Quand Itachi a eu 18 ans, le testament de ses parents est devenu nul et non avenu. Il en a alors écrit un lui même. Et c'est pour ça que tu es là. Itachi t'a inclus dans son testament.

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Son meilleur ami lui avait légué quelque chose. La bouche ouverte, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Kakashi continua.

\- Je t'ai fait venir à l'hôpital car je voulais que tu rencontres Sasuke avant d'aller chez maître Sarutobi pour la lecture du testament qui était prévu pour hier soir.

\- Je l'ai loupé alors?, demanda Naruto qui avait réussi à se reprendre.

\- Non, à cause de ton malaise nous avons pu la repousser. J'ai appelé maître Sarutobi avant de venir te voir quand j'ai su que tu étais réveillé, il nous attend pour 11h.

\- Il est déjà 10h30, Kakashi.

\- Déjà!, s'écria Kakashi en se levant précipitamment et faisant grincer sa chaise.

L'aîné chercha ses clés et regarda Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, vite. Il ne repousseront pas la lecture une deuxième fois et si tu n'est pas présent...non n'y pensons pas. Dépêchons-nous.

...

Maître Sarutobi classait quelques papiers tranquillement en attendant les 11h pour la lecture du testament Uchiwa.

Deux hommes étaient déjà présent, confortablement assis devant le bureau de l'avocat. Le plus jeune regardait l'horloge et stressait il ne restait plus que deux minutes avant 11h. Le plus vieux lui aussi regardait l'horloge avec un rictus sur la figure, il ne restait plus qu' une minute et de demi avant 11h.

Maître Sarutobi commença à ranger ses papiers et sorti une enveloppe qu'il posa sur la table de son bureau, il ne restait qu'une minute.

Le plus jeune se pris la tête entre ses mains priant tandis que le rictus du plus vieux s'agrandissait.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée claquant contre le mur. Kakashi entra dans la pièce tranquillement, Naruto à sa suite complètement essoufflé. Décidément, il trouvait qu'il courrait beaucoup en ce moment.

\- Vous êtes pile à l'heure messieurs, déclaration l'avocat en souriant.

Un sourire qui s'était placé aussi sur la figure du plus jeune des hommes déjà assis alors que le rictus du plus vieux avait disparu à l'entrée de Kakashi et Naruto.

\- Assiez vous, continua maître Sarutobi en leur désignant les deux chaises restantes. Monsieur Uzumaki Naruto je présume.

Naruto hocha la tête en allant s'asseoir à côté de l'homme le plus vieux mais il fut pousser par Kakashi qui le fit asseoir à côté du plus jeune. Kakashi lui pris la chaise sur laquelle Naruto allait se mettre.

\- Je suis maître Sarutobi Hiruzen, je suis l'avocat de la famille Uchiwa. Vous connaissez déjà monsieur Hatake à votre droite.

Naruto hocha la tête à nouveau.

\- Je vous présente monsieur Uchiwa Madara, l'oncle du père d'Itachi, dit-il en désignant l'homme le plus vieux.

\- Enchanté, fit Naruto.

L'homme lui répondit pas un "hn" pas très intéressé. Naruto se tourna alors vers le jeune homme à sa gauche et demanda sans laisser monsieur Sarutobi continuer:

\- Salut, tu dois être Sasuke? Enchanté de te rencontrer.

\- Salut. Non je suis pas Sasuke, mon nom est Shisui. Je suis le cousin d'Itachi et Sasuke, se présenta le jeune homme.

Naruto était surpris. Il se retourna vers l'avocat et lui demanda:

\- Pourquoi Sasuke n'est pas là?

\- En réalité monsieur Uzumaki la lecture du testament n'aura lieu qu'après l'enterrement de monsieur Uchiwa. Mais Itachi a souhaité qu'une partie soit lu avant. La partie vous incluant dans le testament. L'enterrement a lieu cet après-midi, si la lecture n'est pas faite avant, l'enveloppe qui je tiens sera déclarée nulle et non avenue.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le frère d'Itachi n'est pas là?

\- J'y viens monsieur Uzumaki. Itachi Uchiwa n'a pas souhaité que son frère assiste à cette partie. Bien sur il saura le contenu de cette enveloppe lorsque le testament sera lu en entier demain mais pour l'heure seul les quatre personnes ici présentes ont été convié pour cette lecture, dont vous monsieur Uzumaki puisqu'elle vous concerne directement.

Naruto était largué. Déjà qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi son ami lui avait légué quelque chose mais en plus il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Itachi avait voulu dévoiler une partie de son testament avant le reste et sans la présence de son petit frère. Pourquoi Itachi avait écarté son propre frère? Car c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait, Sasuke avait été écarté certes provisoirement mais quand même écarté. Naruto était très curieux d'en découvrir la raison.

L'avocat ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille. Et commença à lire.

\- Moi Itachi Uchiwa...

\- Pouvez-vous en venir au fait maître Sarutobi, coupa le dénommé Madara. Ce n'est pas vraiment une lecture officielle, argumenta t-il.

\- Très bien, répondit Sarutobi.

L'avocat posa la feuille sur son bureau, il connaissait déjà le contenu ainsi que deux autres personnes dans la pièce. Il pris le temps de caler son dos dans son fauteuil faisant enrager Madara Uchiwa de cette nouvelle attente. Puis il regarda Naruto, oubliant les trois autres et ne s'adressa qu'à lui. Après tout c'était le seul vraiment concerné dans cette histoire. Il parla d'une voie calme. Naruto l'écoutant avec attention.

\- D'après le souhait de monsieur Uchiwa Itachi, vous devenez à ce jour monsieur Uzumaki le tuteur légal de son jeune frère Uchiwa Sasuke...

\- Pardon!, s'écria le concerné coupant maître Sarutobi.

\- ...avec votre consentement bien entendu, reprit le vieil homme.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu. Laissez moi une reviews si vous avez envie. Je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre mais je peux rien vous promettre et je préfère pas m'avancer sur une date car il y a peu de chance que je la respecte.

A la prochain et merci d'avoir lu.

Lou Hisui (21/06/15)


	3. Chapitre 2: Enfoiré d'Itachi (partie 1)

Pairring: NaruSasu

Disclamer: les personnages de cette fiction sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapitre 2: Enfoiré d'Itachi (première partie).

62 ans et 35 ans de bons et loyaux services à une seule famille.

Alors qu'il n'avait que 27 ans, Hiruzen Sarutobi sortait à peine major de sa promotion d'une célèbre école d'avocat. Il avait été contacté par Izuna Uchiwa, le leader de l'entreprise à l'époque, directement après la remise des diplômes.

Hiruzen avait été très surpris de l'offre qu'il avait reçu ce jour-là, ne s'attendant pas à pouvoir travailler pour une des familles les plus prestigieuses du monde. Izuna lui avait expliqué que son avocat actuel devait prendre sa retraite. C'est pourquoi en prévision de cet évènement, il avait sélectionné un certain nombre de personnes, inscrites dans différentes écoles d'avocat, et suivi leur parcourt pendant cinq ans. Et aujourd'hui, c'était lui qu'il voulait.

Il n'avait pas pu refuser. Qui aurait pu refuser une telle offre.

Après avoir signer un contrat pour six mois à l'essai, Izuna l'avait emmené à son bureau qu'il allait devoir partager avec l'avocat toujours en poste qui attendais avec impatience un successeur pour enfin prendre sa retraite.

Hiruzen avait été émerveillé la première fois qu'il avait posé un pied dans ce bureau. Il était grand avec un joli parquet gris clair au sol et des murs blanc. Alors qu'il était resté à l'entrée il pouvait voir un canapé sur sa droite avec un table basse devant. Le tout dirigé vers une baie vitrée, parfait pour se détendre avec une vue magnifique de ce 40 ème étage sur le reste de la ville. À sa gauche une grande table était installée muni d'une dizaine de chaises, plutôt confortable d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, sûrement pour les réunions. Et en face de lui se trouvait un bureau en bois massif, où était assis un vieil homme. Celui-ci se leva, un sourire aux lèvres prêt à accueillir son patron et son futur remplaçant.

Et maintenant cela faisait 35 ans qu'il était à ce poste. Il avait connu trois générations de dirigeants, tous avec de nombreuses qualités et vraiment aucun défaut en se qui concernait les affaires. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi cette famille avait besoin d'un avocat car chaque membre aurai été capable de se défendre en cas de procès ou de rédiger n'importe quel contrat, sans lui. Cette famille était très intelligente et connaissait les lois sur le bout des doigts.

Un jour il s'était posé la question: pourquoi est-il là? Il y avait sûrement des gens quelque part qui avait véritablement besoin de lui. Il gagnait bien sa vie. Il avait une grande maison. Sa femme ne travaillait pas. On lui avait même dis que s'il le souhaitait ses enfants auraient un poste dans l'entreprise et dans le domaine qu'ils souhaitaient au vue de l'étendue du panel d'activités variées qui regroupaient cette dernière. C'est ainsi que plus tard son fils Asuma avait pris un poste de garde du corp. La famille lui avait même payé des leçons de pilotage et de mécanique en accord avec la passion d'Asuma pour les avions.

Même si les Uchiwa lui avait donné la vie dont il avait rêvé ainsi qu'à sa famille, il avait senti qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il se sentait inutile. Il avait pourtant choisit ce métier pour aider les gens.

Au bout de cinq années, Hiruzen avait décidé de démissionner. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau de son patron, une lettre de démission à la main. Il avait pris sa décision seul même sa femme n'était pas au courant. Il savait d'ailleurs qu'elle crierait sûrement quand il lui dirait le soir même.

Et ce jour là, alors qu'il s'approchait du bureau, les enfants d'Izuna, Fugaku et Obito en sortaient. Ils se disputaient d'après ce qu'il pouvait distinguer.

\- Bonjour Fugaku, bonjour Obito, les salua Hiruzen lorsqu'il fut arrivé à leur côté.

\- Bonjour Hiruzen, répondirent en même temps les deux jeunes.

\- Excusez moi mon indiscrétion mais puis-je connaitre la raison de votre dispute?

\- Pas la peine, ce ne sont que des broutilles, gromela Fugaku.

\- Quoi! Des broutilles! Parle pour toi grand frère, s'écria le plus jeune.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer Obito?

Hiruzen avait préféré couper net Obito afin d'éviter que la dispute entre les deux frères ne recommencent. Et entre les futurs insultes, pas sûr qu'il aurait pu comprendre exactement quel était le sujet de discorde auquel il devait trouver une solution.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi c'est Fugaku qui sera celui qui deviendra le chef de famille.

\- Parce que je suis le plus vieux, trancha l'ainé.

\- Mais papa est à la tête de l'entreprise, ce qui selon ta logique est absurde grand frère. Si le poste revient à l'ainé alors c'est oncle Madara qui devrait frère être.

\- Hmph...

\- Ce que tu dis est tout à fait exact Obito.

\- Mais..., commença Fugaku comprenant avec horreur que ce que venait de dire Hiruzen pouvait signifier qu'il ne deviendrait pas le successeur de l'entreprise Uchiwa. Mais il s'arrêta immédiatement de parler lorsque le maître leva la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fini.

\- Je dois vous avouer que je ne connais pas les raisons qui on fait que votre oncle n'est pas celui qui soit devenu le directeur de l'entreprise Uchiwa mais dans la logique c'est en effet l'ainé qui dois accédé à ce poste.

Fugaku jeta un œil victorieux à son frère voyant que la discussion repartait dans son sens c'est à dire que c'était à lui que reviendrai le poste de son père.

\- Votre père a décidé que se serai Fugaku qui lui succéderait plus tard. C'est son choix et tu dois le respecter Obito. Cependant ce n'est pas parce que Fugaku sera directeur que tu n'aura pas de responsabilité tu sais.

Il faut que vous compreniez tous les deux que l'entreprise Uchiwa est très vaste et que même si votre père est un homme qui gère les affaires à merveille, il lui faut quand même de l'aide. Votre oncle Madara par exemple s'occupe de plusieurs filiales.

Même si c'est Fugaku qui aura le titre de directeur, il faudra que tous les deux vous soyez uni pour faire perdurer l'entreprise. À deux vous serez plus fort alors ne vous disputes pas juste pour une histoire de titre. Vous comprenez?

\- Oui, répondit Obito, quand tu seras directeur grand frère je serai là pour t'aider comme oncle Madara le fait pour papa.

\- Ok. Tu veras Hiruzen quand je serai directeur, moi et Obito ont sera les meilleurs.

Les deux jeunes étaient ensuite reparti laissant l'avocat dans le couloir. Finalement il avait compris ce jour là son rôle dans cette famille. Il venait de l'expliquer naturellement aux deux jeunes Uchiwa alors qu'il avait pourtant cherché cette réponse des heures entières.

Il n'était pas vraiment l'avocat de la famille Uchiwa mais plus un intermédiaire. Il était là en cas de conflit entre les membres de la famille et son avis était écouté et respecté. Il n'avait rien d'inutile. Il avait été inclus à la famille pour éviter que ses propres membres la détruise eux même car le vrai problème des Uchiwa était justement d'être des Uchiwa.

Un Uchiwa se devait de n'avoir aucune faiblesse, de tout connaître et surtout d'avoir raison. Alors si un Uchiwa se battait contre un autre Uchiwa il se devait d'être là pour arrondir les angles. Même si la fierté d'un Uchiwa était très grande chacun avait accepté ce compromis mais bien sûr tout ceux qui servait d'intermédiaire comme lui devait être impartial, trier sur le volet, rester neutre en quelque sorte.

Et c'était la vrai raison du choix d'Izuna. Hiruzen sans le savoir avait été testé au cours de sa formation scolaire puis pendant les premières années de travail au sein de l'entreprise afin de déterminer s'il pouvait "contenir" cette famille.

Et aujourd'hui, son rôle était d'annoncer à un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré qu'il allait devenir le tuteur d'un adolescent qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Car il n'en doutait pas Naruto Uzumaki allait devenir le tuteur de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Son bureau au cours des années n'avait pas beaucoup changé mais restait toujours aussi chic à ses yeux. Il attendait avec impatience le jeune homme qui avait changer Itachi quand ce dernier était parti au Japon. En effet son feu patron avait beaucoup évolué au cours de ces années et dans le bon sens selon Hiruzen. Il s'était très vite demandé où avait pu passer l'arrogance Uchiwa qu'il connaissait bien et dont Itachi avait bien sûr hérité. Lui ou même Kakashi n'avait jamais réussi l'exploit de faire disparaître ce trait de caractère chez un Uchiwa ou au moins le temporiser et pourtant ils étaient respecté par la famille, ce qui consisté déjà une sorte d'exploit.

Hizuren jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il ne restait que trois minutes avant 11h. Il maudit intérieurement Kakashi. S'il arrivait en retard, il étriperait lui même cet idiot. Quoique pas sur qu'il en ait le temps vu comment Shisui regardait nerveusement l'horloge.

Le troisième homme dans la pièce n'était autre que le patriarche du clan, grand frère de son premier patron Izuna. D'ailleurs Hiruzen se demandait toujours pourquoi ce n'était pas Madara, l'ainé, qui avait hérité de l'entreprise mais il n'avait jamais oser le demander. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'avait pas confiance en cet individu qui était pour lui le plus sombre des Uchiwa. Un rictus était d'ailleurs placé sur son visage. Madara ne connaissait pas le contenu du testament mais il savait que si le jeune homme attendu n'était pas là pour 11h alors le jeune Uzumaki n'aurai rien, cette partie serait caduc.

Hiruzen sortit de ses pensées. Il était presque 11h. Il rangea ses papiers et sorti une enveloppe qu'il posa sur son bureau. Il ne restait que quelques secondes et le vieux avocat commença à s'énerver intérieurement tout en gardant une expression neutre sur son visage.

"Mais c'est pas possible, où est passé Kakashi? Il avait 1h pour venir de l'hôpital c'était largement suffisant. Il va m'entendre ce cré..."

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée claquant contre le mur, sortant le vieux maître de son monologue intérieur. Kakashi entra dans la pièce tranquillement, une jeune garçon à sa suite bien essoufflé. Hiruzen regarda le jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus pas vraiment courant pour un japonais.

\- Vous êtes pile à l'heure messieurs, déclaration l'avocat en souriant.

* * *

Le silence était seul maître dans le bureau d'Hiruzen. Kakashi et Shisui qui connaissaient déjà le testament attendaient la réaction des deux autres.

Madara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment Itachi avait pu décider de laisser un inconnu comme tuteur de son petit frère, il allait répliquer mais fut couper par Naruto.

\- NON.

Le blond avait hurler faisant retourner le regard de Madara sur lui qui était le seul depuis l'annonce à ne pas regarder le jeune homme. Kakashi se redressa sur sa chaise et voulu lui parler.

\- Écoute Naruto...

\- Non non non, je peux pas.

Le blond semblait affolé de cette nouvelle. Il avait regardé chaque personne lors de sa dernière réplique, finissant par "je peux pas" en direction d'Hiruzen, puis avait pris sa tête dans ses mains. L'avocat allait reprendre mais Naruto se leva précipitamment.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais pas pourquoi Itachi veut que Sasuke vienne avec moi mais je peux pas. Il a perdu ses parents puis son frère. Je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'il reste avec sa famille. C'est non.

Puis le blond sortit de la pièce ne laissant le temps à personne de réagir.

Madara s'exprima en premier.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ce jeune homme, Sasuke doit rester auprès de sa famille. Qui dois avoir sa garde puisque monsieur Uzumaki a refusé?

\- Son refus ne peut pas être pris en compte, s'exclama Shisui avant qu' Hiruzen ne puisse répondre.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il vient de faire, il a dis non, répondit Madara dont le rictus qui avait fondu comme neige au soleil à l'arrivée du blond était réapparut bien vite au "NON" du même jeune homme.

\- Il peut encore changer d'avis.

Cette fois Shisui s'était levé, irrité par son grand oncle.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux laisser cet inconnu élever Sasuke. Il ne fait pas partie de la famille, il va emmener Sasuke loin de nous et en plus il devient à titre légale aussi le dirigeant de l'entreprise.

Madara était hors de lui. Certes plusieurs personnes hors de la famille avait du pouvoir sur leur activité, tel qu' Hiruzen ou Kakashi mais elles avaient toute était choisi par différent membre de la famille. Alors que pour Naruto, Itachi avait fais ce choix seul. Enfin surtout sans lui, il était quand même le chef de famille il aurai dû être averti et avoir donné son consentement.

\- C'est ça le problème surtout, tu t'en fiche bien de Sasuke c'est l'entreprise qui t'intéresse.

\- Messieurs s'il vous plait, calmez-vous. Kakashi pourriez vous allez donner les directives à Naruto pendant que j'en informe Madara.

Kakashi se leva, s'inclina devant les trois hommes et sortit sans un mot.

\- Monsieur Uchiwa, si Shisui dit que le refus de Naruto ne compte pas c'est parce qu'Itachi à laissé à monsieur Uzumaki une période de réflexion. Il aura 48h après l'annonce officielle du testament qui comme vous le savez aura lieu demain matin à 10h.

\- Très bien, grimaça Madara.

\- Pour ce qui concerne l'entreprise vous devrez attendre la lecture du testament messieurs. Mais je dois vous signalez que je ne pense pas que monsieur Uzumaki s'intéresse à l'entreprise Uchiwa.

\- Ça c'est vous qui le dite. Puisque vous n'avez rien d'autre d'important à dire, je vous laisse.

Le plus vieux sortit du bureau sans un mot de plus. Shisui se tourna alors vers Hiruzen.

\- Tu crois qu'il va accepter?, demanda t-il en retombant mollement sur son siège.

\- Kakashi peut être convaincant tu sais mais si jamais Naruto reste sur sa position il nous restera une dernière carte.

\- Tu aurais du lui donner tout de suite.

\- Je préfère le laisser réfléchir avant de faire appel à l'aide d'Itachi. Je pense que c'est d'ailleurs ce que ton cousin souhaiterait.

Hiruzen s'installa dans le fond de son fauteuil et le fit pivoter sur sa gauche vers la baie vitrée. Tout en regardant vers l'horizon il repensa au jour où Itachi lui avait confié tous les détails de ce testament.

 _"Tiens Hiruzen, donne ça à Naruto. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de prendre Sasuke avec ça. J'espère qu'il le prendra sans ça mais connaissant mon ami, je n'y crois pas trop."_

* * *

\- Naruto, Naruto attend moi, criait Kakashi dans l'escalier.

Naruto s'arrêta à contre coeur en se rappelant qu'il ne savait pas où aller. Il n'était pas chez lui, là il était en Angleterre. Il se retourna sentant Kakashi arriver à ses côtés.

\- Écoute Naruto...

\- Non Kakashi. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce qui vient de se passer, ma réponse est non et restera non, c'est clair?, demanda Naruto après avoir couper Kakashi.

\- Ok, fit Kakashi préférant la jouer profile bas. Après tout il avait presque 72h pour faire changer le blond d'avis. Il repris alors:

\- En fait Naruto, je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il va falloir que tu sois présent au testament demain et tu as aussi rendez-vous dimanche matin avec maître Sarutobi pour confirmer ta décision. À partir de dimanche tu pourra rentrer chez toi.

\- Mais tout est réglé, je ne vois...

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, je vais t'emmener à l'appartement qui te servira de résidence le temps que toute cette histoire soit réglée.

\- Mais...

Kakashi se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie ne laissant pas le temps à Naruto de répliquer. Ce dernier comprenant qu'il n'aurai pas le choix que t'attendre jusqu'à dimanche pour oublier ce testament le suivit. Ils montèrent dans une berline noir, celle qu'il avait pris pour venir. Kakashi démarra après que le blond soit monté.

Naruto regardait la ville qui s'offrait à lui sans vraiment la voir. Toute cette histoire trottait dans sa tête. Décidément entre courir et être dans ses pensées, il avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça ces derniers temps. Il pensait à sa vie, à Itachi, à ce testament. Non mais vraiment pourquoi Itachi voulait qu'il devienne le tuteur de son petit frère. Lui qui n'avait pas eu de parents, ni de frère et sœur. Il était loin d'être le mieux placé pour avoir quelqu'un à sa charge. Non, il ne pouvait pas prendre Sasuke avec lui même s'il savait qu'Itachi serai déçu, il ne pouvait pas.

\- Je dois passer à l'hôpital d'abord, dis négligemment Kakashi après quelques minutes sachant que Naruto était ailleurs.

\- Hum, répondit machinalement le blond.

Après deux trois minutes de silence, Naruto releva la tête qu'il avait poser dans sa main, son coude soutenu par le bord de la fenêtre de la voiture et regarda Kakashi.

\- Tu as dis quoi?

Dommage pour Kakashi, il avait voulu la jouer fine mais le blond s'était repris.

\- Je disais que je devais passer à l'hôpital.

Kakashi voyait très bien que Naruto le soupçonnait de quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il devait retourner à l'hôpital. En effet le blond le regardait les sourcils froncés et les yeux étrécis comme s'il cherchait à deviner les pensées du conducteur. Kakashi préférait répondre avec le moins de détail espérant que Naruto ne demande rien mais à son grand malheur ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Quand je suis arrivée ce matin tu t'es réveillé quelques minutes après et je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir quelqu'un.

\- Qui?

OK c'était mort, pourquoi ce gamin était aussi curieux. Bon Kakashi préféra être franc sur ce coup. De toute façon il l'aurai plus tard, il avait son idée.

\- Sasuke.

\- Emmène moi à l'appartement avant.

La demande de Naruto avait sonner tel un ordre aux oreilles de Kakashi mais Naruto avait un problème car la personne à ses côtés n'était pas un vulgaire chauffeur. Non c'était Kakashi Hatake, premier conseillé du président de l'entreprise Uchiwa. En gros il était directeur adjoint mais ne portant pas le nom Uchiwa, il ne pouvait pas officiellement avoir ce titre. Enfin le problème de Naruto c'était surtout que Kakashi étant capable de tenir tête à un Uchiwa, un Uzumaki ne lui faisait pas peur du tout. Il appuya sur un bouton de fermeture automatique des portes de peur que son passager décide de descendre du train en marche avant de déclarer.

\- Nous allons à l'hôpital en premier.

Naruto qui avait compris que Kakashi avait fermé à clé la voiture se demanda s'il ne devait pas porter plainte car là c'était clairement du kidnapping. Mais après réflexion il ne valait mieux pas. Il avait affaire à la famille Uchiwa ce qui signifié même s'il n'avait pas peur qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner contre eux. Il reposa sa tête dans sa main droite et retourna à la contemplation les rues anglaises, ignorant Kakashi qui avait repris:

\- De toute façon tu devras bien le voir à l'enterrement cet après-midi et demain à la lecture du testament alors ça ne va pas changer grand chose de le rencontrer quelques heures plutôt.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence. Kakashi entra par le grand portail par lequel était arrivé Naruto la veille et se gara sur le parking près de l'hôpital général. Naruto sortit de la voiture à sa suite et le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Le plus vieux appuya sur le 2. Quelques secondes plus tard l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un grand couloir bordé par différentes chambres. A nouveau Kakashi pris la tête du duo et désigna une chambre quelques mètres avant d'y arriver.

\- Voilà c'est ici, la chambre 304.

Naruto s'était arrêté et regardait la porte en face de lui. Une porte plus large que celle qu'on pouvait avoir chez soi, avec le chiffre 304 qui se trouvait dessus aux environs des 3/4 de hauteur de la porte.

Kakashi lui aussi avait stoppé son avancée lorsqu'en se retournant pour lui désigner la chambre il avait vu que le blond ne bougeait plus. Il vit que ce dernier ne le regardait pas, non il fixait la porte en face, la 304. Dans les yeux de Naruto, Kakashi décela une certaine peur, sûrement une sorte d'anxiété à l'idée de rencontrer le frère d'Itachi et il comprit ce que pouvait ressentir le plus jeune.

C'était vrai que les conditions de cette rencontre étaient bien loin d'être optimales : rencontrer le petit frère de son meilleur ami quand ce dernier venait de mourir. De plus il ne fallait pas oublier que Naruto allait rencontrer le garçon dont il allait devenir le tuteur car Kakashi n'en doutait pas lui non plus, Naruto deviendrait le tuteur de Sasuke. Si lui n'arrivait pas à le convaincre, il savait qu'Itachi avait certainement mis en place quelque chose pour que le blond flanche. Itachi n'était pas un génie pour rien, il prévoyait tout.

Le plus vieux savait qu'il allait devoir soutenir Naruto pour cette épreuve qui l'attendait derrière cette porte que le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Bien décidé Kakashi pris la parole pour sortir le blond de son mode beugue.

\- Je dois aller voir le médecin. Ne m'attend pas et entre.

Kakashi était parti comme une flèche laissant le blond reprendre doucement ses esprits et assimiler les paroles du plus vieux. Lorsqu'il compris que Kakashi voulait le laisser entrer seul dans la chambre, Naruto chercha l'homme de tous les côtés la bouche ouverte prêt à débiter un flot de parole, voir d'insultes. Mais le blond dut admettre qu'il venait une fois de plus de se faire avoir.

Naruto repris son observation de la porte se demandant s'il devait entrer. Peut-être qu'il pouvait attendre le retour de Kakashi. Cependant il était assez curieux de rencontrer Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiwa.

Pour Naruto, ce jeune garçon n'était que le petit frère d'Itachi, une vague idée en somme. Lorsqu'Itachi était au Japon, le plus vieux lui avait parlé un peu de sa famille. Naruto lui avait posé des questions mais Itachi n'avait pas vraiment coopéré. La seule chose qu'il avait appris sur ce petit frère c'était son prénom et son âge. Plus tard, Itachi lui avait révélé qu'il n'était pas très proche de Sasuke. Lorsqu'Itachi avait eu 10 ans, un an avant la mort de ses parents, son père avait commencé à gérer sa vie car Itachi était destiné à être le futur directeur des entreprises Uchiwa. Sasuke était très jeune, il n'avait que quatre ou cinq ans si Naruto se souvenait bien.

Il y a deux ans, Itachi était reparti en Angleterre et Naruto savait que son ami espérait créer enfin des liens avec Sasuke. Mais une fois de plus Itachi n'avait jamais voulu lui parler de leur relation, restant sur des réponses bateau à chacune de ses questions du genre "ça va", "on apprend à se connaitre" et tant d'autre.

Une chose aussi que Naruto ne connaissait pas c'était de quoi avait l'air le jeune Uchiwa. Il devait sûrement ressembler à Itachi. Enfin c'est à un Itachi plus jeune que s'attendait Naruto car son ami n'avait pas dénié lui envoyer une photo de son petit frère.

Naruto souffla un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte. N'entendant pas de réponse, il ouvrit doucement cette dernière d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il passa sa tête par l'entrée tel un enfant sur le point de commettre une bêtise et qui vérifit si la pièce est vite. Le blond découvrit alors un jeune garçon allongé sur un lit d'hôpital qui apriori semblé dormir. Naruto entra dans la chambre, refermant doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller son occupant.

Le blond refixa son regard sur l'adolescent, restant sur le pas de l'entrée et le détailla de loin. Il était brun, les cheveux plus court qu'Itachi mais deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage semblaient plus longue. Il n'en était pas sûr car un bandeau se trouvait autour des yeux de l'adolescent, sûrement une blessure du à l'accident. Naruto espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème grave. Il était couché sur le dos la tête légèrement incliné sur l'oreiller blanc, ses bras le long du corp sur des draps blanc. Décidément il n'aimait pas le blanc. C'était trop fade, pas assez coloré.

 _"Remarque stupide, le blanc pas assez coloré. T'es idiot mon pauvre"_ , s'insulta t-il mentalement.

Pourtant il appréciait la blancheur de la peau du garçon qui contrastait merveilleusement bien avec ses cheveux noirs. Et d'après ce qu'il avait pu constater les Uchiwa avait aussi les yeux très sombre à la limite du noir. Il ne doutait pas que Sasuke avait aussi ce trait physique.

Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il se gratta la tête assez embarrassé de cette situation. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'il avait imaginé un jour sa rencontre avec le petit frère de son meilleur ami. Enfin personne n'aurai pu l'imaginer comme ça. Après tout Itachi était mort. Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue. Il la chassa bien vite et repris sa contemplation du jeune homme. Naruto se dirigea vers une chaise près de la fenêtre dans ses pensées, son regard absorbait par le garçon endormit, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage en entier.

-AAAaahhh.

* * *

\- Voilà c'est ici, la chambre 304.

 _" Ici. Je vais enfin rencontrer Sasuke. Pourquoi je me sens si petit face à cette porte._

 _304._

 _Allé Naruto un peu de courage. Kakashi est là, tu aura juste à rester dans ton coin pas la peine de stresser. C'est sûr c'est pas les meilleurs circonstances pour rencontrer quelqu'un mais bon pas le choix."_

\- Je dois aller voir le médecin. Ne m'attend pas et entre.

 _" Pourquoi je stresse. Après tout dimanche je vois pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal. Allé quand faut y aller faut y...Quoi? Oh c'est pas vrai le bâtard. Kakashi comment a t-il osé me laisser seul dans cette situation. Non mais je fais quoi maintenant._

 _Je sais je vais l'attendre. Il est hors de question que j'entre dans cette chambre sans lui._

 _Enfin, je dois avouer que je suis tout de même un peu curieux de rencontrer Sasuke. Itachi m'en parler rarement._

 _Peut être que je pourrai entrer après tout je suis sur que Kakashi va mettre trois heure à revenir."_

Toc toc toc.

 _" OK maintenant je regrette d'avoir frapper. Quel idiot qu'est ce que je vais faire._

 _Tient c'est bizarre ça ne répond pas. Y'a peut-être personne. Je devrais peut-être regarder s'il y a quelqu'un, au cas où."_

Le blond ouvrit la porte doucement, juste assez pour passer sa tête par l'embrasure. Il découvrit alors une masse allongé sur le lit situé au milieu de la pièce.

 _"Il ne bouge pas. Il doit être endormi. Bon bah je vais aller me poser dans un coin et attendre Kakashi. Je suis assez soulagé d'une certaine manière qu'il dort._

 _Et bien je vois que c'est bien un Uchiwa, les cheveux noirs et la peau blanche. Je paris qu'il a les yeux bien sombre. Dommage que ce bandage couvre une partie de son visage je ne peux pas voir s'il ressemble à Itachi, sûrement que oui après tout ils sont frères._

 _D'ailleurs j'espère que ce n'est pas grave sa blessure. Mais un bandage au niveau de ses yeux ne dois présager rien de bon._

 _Son visage est fin et le contraste entre la couleur de sa peau et ses cheveux est magnifique. Itachi n'avait pas la peau aussi blanche. Je n'aime pourtant pas le blanc, c'est vrai rien qu'à regarder cette chambre entre le sol, les murs et les draps. Décidément le blanc n'est pas assez coloré. Remarque stupide, le blanc pas assez coloré. T'es idiot mon pauvre._

 _Mais je sais pas sur sa peau c'est différent c'est très joli. Et je suis sur que le contraste avec ses yeux doit être à tomber._

 _Bon Naruto il est tant d'arrêter de raconter des conneries. Tu va gentiment aller t'asseoir et attendre car franchement j'avoue que maintenant je sais pas trop quoi faire d'autre. J'aurai du attendre dans le couloir le retour de l'autre lâcheur._

 _J'arrive pas croire que j'ai Sasuke en face de moi. Si j'avais su que ça allé être de cet façon que j'allais rencontrer ton frère Itachi je l'aurai jamais cru. Tu me manque._

 _Et voilà je me met à pleurer. Je suis pathétique._

 _Sasuke. Pourquoi Itachi veut que je deviennes ton tuteur? Pourquoi? Peut être qu'il t'en a parler à toi. Parce que à moi il a bien omis de m'en touché un mot. Je crois que je commence être déçu que tu dors et que ce bandage cache ton visage. C'est vrai ça serait mieux si..._

-AAAaahhh.

* * *

Ne regardant pas où il allait, Naruto se pris les pieds dans un sac qui trainait par terre et tomba en poussant un cri peu masculin.

\- Qui est la?, cria presque Sasuke qui s'était précipitamment redressé, réveillé par le cri du blond.

Naruto se releva et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

\- Bon...bonjour...

\- T'es qui?, le coupa le brun.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzu...

\- Je te connais pas.

\- Tu pourrais me laisser finir de parler, s'irrita Naruto.

\- Je m'en fou, barre toi.

\- Je suis un ami d'Itachi, continua le blond faisant fi de ce que venait de lui dire Sasuke.

\- Je t'ai que que je m'en fou, s'énerva le brun.

\- Mais je dois attendre ici que...

\- T'as pas compris, t'es sourd ou faudrait peut-être que je te fasse un dessin, je t'ai dis DE DÉGAGER DE CETTE CHAMBRE.

Ok, ça commençait mal. Bon Naruto pouvait comprendre que le garçon soit de mauvais poil, après tout il venait de perdre son frère, d'être réveillé par le cri d'un inconnu et ne pouvait pas voir à quoi l'inconnu en question ressemblé, ce qui pouvait effectivement mettre mal à l'aise le plus jeune. Mais tout de même il n'était pas obligé de lui parler aussi mal. Il n'était pas son chien. Non il allait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds par un adolescent quand même.

\- Monsieur HATAKE Kakashi m'a demandé de l'attendre ici, répliqua le blond.

\- Putain mais je m'en tape, OK. Tu dégage connard.

\- Mais...

\- TOUT DE SUITE, cria le plus jeune.

Ok, cette fois Naruto vit rouge. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse engueuler par un avorton pareil même si c'était le petit frère de son meilleur ami et que ce garçon se retrouvait sans famille. Et encore c'était vite dit car d'après ce qu'il savait Sasuke avait encore son grand oncle, un cousin et à sa connaissance son oncle Obito n'était pas mort non plus. Naruto ne pouvait pas en dire autant lui. Le blond n'avait plus personne.

\- Bon écoute microbe, MAINTENANT TU LA FERMES, cria Naruto en voyant que l'autre commençait à ouvrir la bouche.

Naruto se dirigea près de la fenêtre passablement énervé, il se retourna de façon à être en face de Sasuke et repris.

\- Si tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être là et bien tu te trompes. Alors nous allons sagement attendre que Kakashi revienne. En attendant je te parle pas, tu me parles pas, compris?

Le brun grimaça à l'annonce montrant à Naruto que sa présence dans la chambre n'était pas du tout apprécié mais toutefois l'adolescent ne lui parlant plus et tournant la tête à l'oppose de sa position, il en conclut qu'il était donc toléré.

Le blond s'assit alors dans le fauteuil et pris sa tête entre ses mains puis marmonna pour lui même en se massant les tempes.

\- T'inquiète pas Naruto, dimanche tu rentres chez toi et plus jamais tu ne parleras de cette histoire.

Naruto savait que dès la seconde où Kakashi mettrait les pieds dans la pièce, il aurait plutôt intérêt à ne pas s'éterniser ici et comme le garçon lui avait dit il "dégagerait" très vite de cette chambre. Naruto s'appuya sur le mur, près de la fenêtre et attendit en silence l'arrivé de son sauveur. Enfin à moitié vu que c'était à cause de Kakashi qu'il était dans cette galère, coincé dans cette chambre avec un morveux. Il se demandait comment le garçon en face de lui pouvait être le frère d'Itachi. Il n'avait vraiment pas le même caractère.

Au bout de 10 minutes de silence où Naruto regardait dehors, Kakashi rentra enfin dans la chambre. Le plus vieux avait à peine mis un pied à l'intérieur que Naruto se levait et partit direction la sortie sans un mot. Il ferma la porte derrière son aîné ne laissant aucun chance à ce dernier de dire quelque chose.

Kakashi abasourdi se tourna vers Sasuke. Il soupira et tout en s'adossant au mur près de l'entrée lui demanda:

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui a fais?

* * *

 _"J'attends Kakashi dans le couloir. Je commence à en avoir marre de dépendre de lui, vivement que je rentre au Japon. J'espère qu' il ne va pas en avoir pour longtemps._

 _Dans quelques heures va avoir lieu l'enterrement. C'est dingue, j'ai toujours du mal à croire que je ne reverrai plus mon meilleur ami. Il va falloir que je me trouve des habits noirs pour la cérémonie, je demanderai à Kakashi quand il sortira. Après le coup de me laisser seule avec Sasuke, il me doit bien ça et pas que ça d'ailleurs._

 _Non mais c'est vrai quelle idée de me laisser avec ce morveux. Tu attends quoi de moi Itachi, hein? Je sais pas s'il y a quelque chose après la mort mais sache que où que tu sois rien que pour ce qu'il vient de se passer dans cette chambre, je vais venir te botter le cul. En tout cas tu dois bien rigoler. Ton frère a un sal caractère. Il ne te ressemble pas du tout. Enfin physiquement il te ressemble. Je ne peux pas nier cela. Mais il n'a aucun respect pour les autres. Et ça vous ne l'aviez pas en commun._

 _Je sais que je l'ai déjà demandé mais pourquoi tu veux que je sois son tuteur? Non parce que à part si tu veux que je le tue et aille en prison, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à comprendre ton raisonnement._

 _Enfin je sais pas pourquoi je me pose encore cette question car de toute façon, il est hors de question que je sois le tuteur de ce nain malpoli. Point final!_

 _Ah, voilà Kakashi. Et à nouveau monsieur est sur le point d'ouvrir à nouveau sa grande bouche. Oui bah au vue de ses brillantes idées je vais éviter de l'écouter. Et hop je lui tourne le dos bien vite et direction la voiture._

 _J'ai du lui couper la chique tout à l'heure car maintenant que nous sommes dans la voiture il n'essaie plus de me parler. Tant mieux je vais sûrement être tranquille maintenant, fini les pièges. Non et puis je comprends pas quel est son intérêt à ce que Sasuke vienne avec moi._

 _Bon j'admets qu'au vu du comportement du bestiaux qu'il n'ait pas vraiment envie de l'avoir mais je vois pas pourquoi ça serait pour ma poire. Y'a pas écrit crétin sur mon front à ce que je sache._

 _Ah j'ai oublié de demander à Kakashi des vêtements pour l'enterrement._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, _me répond t-il_ , il y a tout ce qu'il faut au manoir.

\- Je croyais que je serais logé dans un appartement?

 _Alors là, j'avoue que je suis surpris._

\- Non non, tu seras logé au manoir Uchiwa. Il y a beaucoup de chambre au manoir non utilisée. D'ailleurs j'ai reçu un message d'Asuma tout à l'heure. Il m'a prévenu qu'il y avait déposé tes affaires.

\- Ok.

 _" Pourquoi je sens qu'il y a anguille sous roche avec cette histoire. Il m'avait bien parlé d'un appartement et maintenant je vais loger avec la famille Uchiwa dans leur propre manoir. Je pense que Kakashi va encore essayer de me faire changer d'avis pour la garde de messire Malotrus."_

\- Au faite, pourquoi Sasuke est resté à l'hôpital? Il a quelque chose de grave, j'ai vu qu'il un bandage sur les yeux.

 _"Non mais quel crétin, pourquoi je parle de lui. Kakashi pour une fois ni avait pas fait allusion et moi je ramène le sujet sur le tapis. Et voilà l'autre qui sourit. Maintenant il va croire que je m'intéresse au morveux et que j'envisage de le prendre. Triple idiot tu devrais savoir qu'il faut réfléchir avant de parler."_

\- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

 _"Comme ci je m'inquiète pour lui, rêve pas. C'est juste de la politesse."_

\- Il a encore quelques examens à faire avant de sortir. Simple précaution. Nous serons au manoir dans une dizaine de minutes.

 _"A nouveau le silence s'installe entre nous, il n'est pas dérangeant. J'ai pourtant l'habitude de parler mais pour l'instant je préfère ce silence il me permet de réfléchir à tout ce qui vient de se produire. Et puis je préfère fermer ma bouche avant qu'une autre connerie en sorte. J'ai bien vu que Kakashi était ravi que je me soucie de Sasuke. Je ne suis pas égoïste moi, je me soucis des autres moi._

 _Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes comme il l'avait dis, nous arrivons devant une grande grille noir, très imposante. Elle doit bien sûrement fair mètres de hauteur. Je peux distinguer une grande allée se dessiner derrière cette dernière. Une allée composée de petit cailloux blanc. Je ne distingue pas le manoir d'ici._

 _Les grilles s'ouvre et Kakashi roule à nouveau._

 _Le jardin autour de l'allée que nous traversons est juste magnifique. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit pareil. Je me demande combien il y a d'espèces végétales ici. Et malgré la saison ce jardin reste plutôt bien fleuri. Il y a des bancs à plusieurs endroits, placés sous des arbres._

 _Après 200 mètres je distingue enfin le manoir. Non mais c'est quoi ce truc. Ce bâtiment est gigantesque. J'ai déjà vu des manoirs au Japon mais jamais aussi grand que celui là._

\- Nous voici arrivé, c'est le manoir Uchiwa. Tu logeras ici avec la famille pendant ton séjour. Les personnes que tu as rencontré ce matin Madara Uchiwa et Shisui habitent eux aussi ici. Et bien sûr Sasuke.

 _"Génial je sens que le cousin d'Itachi, ce Shisui va aussi tout faire pour me convaincre d'accepter le testament d'Itachi. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être jeté dans un traquenard."_

\- Je vais demander à ce qu'une servante sois à ta disposition.

\- Non, c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas besoin...

\- Le manoir est plutôt grand tu pourrais te perdre...

\- Je suis pas manchot non plus.

 _"Il me prend pour un bébé ou quoi. J'ai bien vu que c'était grand mais de la à me perdre quand même."_

\- Je rigolais Naruto. Mais tu auras quand même une servante. Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît. Elle sera là pour te prévenir quand le repas sera prêt par exemple et elle viendra te chercher toute à l'heure quand nous partirons pour l'enterrement. D'ailleurs pour ton costume tu devra voir ça avec elle.

\- Ok.

 _"Nous sortons de la voiture. Je vois Asuma qui arrive vers nous. Il me fait un signe que je lui rends puis salut Kakashi avant de prendre les clés de la berline. Il va sûrement la garer ailleurs. Je suis Kakashi qui monte les quelques marchés menant à la porte d'entrée. Au vue de l'extérieur, je ne peux qu'imaginer un intérieur à couper le souffle._

 _Dire qu'il y a quelques jours j'aurai dû franchir cette porte avec toi mon ami._

 _Je sens encore une larme sur ma joue. Je l'enlève bien vite et après une grande respiration, j'entre dans ta maison."_

 _..._

Toc toc toc.

\- Entrez.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki, il est l'heure d'y aller.

\- Je vous suis Anna.

 _" Nous partons tous en voiture pour ton enterrement. Je suis assez surpris quand je découvre les lieux. Il s'agit d'une très jolie clairière dans un parc qui m'a fois n'a rien à envier à celui du manoir. D'après ce que je comprends c'est ici que repose tes parents._

 _J'aurai toutefois pensé que soit enterré dans un cimetière familiale au manoir. J'ai peut-être trop lu d'histoire sur les nobles familles. Aujourd'hui nous ne parlons plus de noble mais vous êtes une famille mondialement célèbre donc c'est un peu près similaire._

 _Je reste près de Kakashi et je regarde les personnes présentes. Ton cousin Shisui discute avec le prêtre. Je vois aussi ton grand oncle Madara qui attend. Hiruzen arrive enfin et part voir Asuma. Je ne connais pas les autres._

 _Je regarde un peu de tous les côtés. Je le cherche mais je ne le vois pas. C'est étrange, c'est bientôt le début de la cérémonie._

-Sasuke n'est pas arrivé?

\- Non Naruto.

 _" Je vois Kakashi hésitait mais il reprend finalement."_

\- En réalité, Sasuke ne viendra pas.

\- Pardon! C'est une blague j'espère?

\- Et bien non, ce n'est pas une blague. Sasuke ne sera pas là pour l'enterrement.

\- Non mais c'est pas possible. Il faut aller le chercher. Il pourrait comprendre à l'hôpital. C'est important qu'il soit...

\- Tu n'as pas compris Naruto. C'est Sasuke qui n'a pas voulu venir.

\- Ce sal gamin.

 _" Je commence à partir. Je vais aller le chercher. Après avoir couru une bonne centaine de mètres, je sens quelqu'un l'attraper le bras. Je me retourne et fait face à Kakashi."_

\- Où vas tu Naruto?

 _" Et il ose me le demander?"_

\- Je vais aller le chercher et par la peau du cul s'il le faut mais il viendra à l'enterrement de son frère.

\- Écoute Naruto...

\- Non il n'y a pas de "écoute" qui tiennent Kakashi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce gamin n'est pas là, il s'agit de son frère quand même il devrait...

\- Naruto?

À l'entente de son nom, Naruto arrêta de parler et se retourna dans la direction du nouveau venu, enfin des nouveaux venus car ils avaient plusieurs personnes en face de lui dont il reconnu un de ses amis ainsi que l'oncle de ce dernier.

\- Neji?

\- Ah, j'avais raison. Il me semblait bien que c'était toi.

Neji salua ensuite Kakashi et Naruto en profita pour faire de même avec la famille de son ami. Puis Neji fit un signe à son oncle lui signifiant qu'il arrivait dans quelques secondes. Les plus vieux partirent en direction de la cérémonie laissant derrière les deux amis.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?, demanda le blond.

\- Et bien je pense que je suis ici pour la même raison que toi.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai désolé, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête que ta famille et celle d'Itachi étaient très proche. Hinata est là aussi?

\- Non, elle est en plein examen pour passer aux lycées. Mon oncle n'a pas voulu qu'elle les loupe.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu partais? Ça me surprend, pourtant j'aurai juré que la cérémonie va commencer et qu'elle est par là.

\- Je vais chercher Sasuke en faite.

\- Oh. Il n'est pas là. Remarque ça m'aurait plutôt étonné qu'il soit là. Tu devrais le laisser Naruto.

\- Mais...

\- Laisse le. Viens nous allons être en retard.

\- Non il faut...

\- Fais moi confiance Naruto. Et suis moi.

\- Dis? Tu le connais bien Sasuke? Pourquoi...

\- Naruto, si ça te dérange pas nous pourrions en parler plus tard.

\- Oui excuse. Tu as raison ça va commencer, allons s'y.

...

\- Mon oncle, avec votre permission j'aimerai rester avec mon ami pour la soirée si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème Néji. Kakashi m'a signalé qu'il était installé au manoir lui aussi. Nous nous reverrons là-bas plus tard.

\- Merci mon oncle.

\- Tu viens Naruto, nous allons pouvoir parler.

Les deux amis commencèrent à marcher dans le parc où avait eu lieu l'enterrement. Naruto trouvait que cet endroit était lui aussi très beau comme celui du manoir. Ils avaient pas mal de question à poser à Néji et ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer.

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Je parle même plus que toi, c'est le monde à l'envers.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et se lança:

\- Pourquoi l'enterrement à eu lieu dans ce parc? Celui du manoir n'a rien à envier à celui-ci.

\- Ce parc appartient à la famille Uchiwa tu sais. Il y a une maison un peu plus loin. C'est celle où Fugaku Uchiwa, sa femme et ses enfants. Ils ont vécu ici jusqu'à la mort de Mikoto Uchiwa.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils n'habitaient pas au manoir?

\- Non. La mère d'Itachi et Sasuke trouvait que le manoir était trop austère.

\- Je la comprends.

\- Et si tu en venais au vrai sujet.

\- Pourquoi Sasuke n'était pas là tout à l'heure?

\- J'ai dis le vrai sujet, Naruto.

\- Mais comment tu peux savoir qu'il y a quelque chose de plus important.

\- Je te connais. Tu es silencieux. Ça signifie qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Je peux comprendre que tu sois triste au vue des circonstances. Tu viens de perdre ton meilleur ami quand même. Mais cela ne t'empêcherait pas de parler.

\- Toi par contre tu parles beaucoup.

\- Moque toi de moi idiot.

\- Eh.

Néji s'arrêta et se tourna vers son ami. Naruto vit dans son regard le sérieux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Que tu ne conçois pas qu'une personne ne soit pas présent à l'enterrement de son frère, je peux aussi le comprendre mais delà à partir le chercher et en conséquence louper toi aussi l'enterrement, de ton meilleur ami qui plus est. Ça se voit que tu as la tête ailleurs. Alors dis moi. Quel est le problème?

\- Itachi a écrit dans son testament qu'il souhaitait que je devienne le tuteur de Sasuke.

\- Ahahahahaha, sérieux?

Néji était écroulé de rire. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Son ami était toujours impassible, juste quelques sourires lui montrer d'ordinaire qu'il trouvait quelque chose de drôle. Le blond était assez médusé de le voir ainsi mais en y réfléchissant bien il pouvait le comprendre. C'était vrai que la situation était un peu comique. Et il se demandait encore si Itachi n'avait pas voulu juste lui faire une blague pour l'embêter une dernière fois. Pour ce moquer de lui comme il en avait l'habitude.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond avant qu'il ne réponde à son ami qui commençait à calmer sa crise de rire.

\- Sérieux.

\- Sacré Itachi. Quel idée, toi devenir le tuteur de son petit frère. Et bien bonne chance, tu en auras besoin.

\- J'ai refusé Néji. Enfin je suis obligé d'attendre 48h après l'annonce officiel de demain pour donner ma réponse mais je vais refuser.

\- Est ce que tu m'as rencontré?

\- Je l'ai vu à l'hôpital vers midi.

\- Et?, demanda Néji en repartant dans la direction du lieu de la cérémonie.

\- À part le "dégage de ma chambre", je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

\- Oh. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

\- Ce gosse est un enfoiré. La cohabitation ne sera pas facile et je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'il reste avec sa famille.

\- Je dirai que c'est plutôt Itachi l'enfoiré vu que c'est lui qui te demande de prendre en charge son associable petit frère.

\- Tu n'as pas tort.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu dois faire Naruto. C'est à toi de choisir si tu veux accepter la demande d'Itachi. Mais je voudrais que tu saches que je ne pense pas qu'Itachi ait voulu te faire une blague.

\- Tu crois?

\- Hum.

Les deux jeune homme arrivèrent à un embranchement et Néji s'y arrêta obligeant Naruto à en faire de même. Ils étaient à l'endroit exact où juste avant la cérémonie Néji avait rencontré Naruto et l'avait d'une certaine manière obligé à le suivre jusqu'au lieu où l'enterrement se déroulait.

\- Tout à l'heure tu m'as demandé si je connaissais bien Sasuke?, repris Néji.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Naruto même si la question de son ami était plutôt rhétorique.

\- Je connais très bien Sasuke.

\- C'est tout?, demanda le blond après un long silence.

\- Comme je te l'ai dis, je ne veux pas t'influencer dans ton choix. Donc je ne vais pas te livrer sur un plateau qui est Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- Merci. Ça fait du bien de savoir que tu vas pas essayer de me piéger pour que je change d'avis. J'ai déjà Kakashi sur le dos et je pense que Shisui est prêt à s'en mêler aussi.

\- Regarde derrière toi Naruto.

\- Hein? Pourquoi tu veux que...

Le blond s'arrêta en pleine phrase et écarquilla les yeux. En face lui, à une centaine de mètre une silhouette était courbée au niveau de la plus récente des trois tombes, sous le grand chêne à proximité de la rivière.

Naruto reconnut alors le jeune Sasuke. À ce qu'il voyait celui-ci n'avait plus de bandage autour des yeux et était en train de pleurer. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage mais à l'entente de ses reniflements, de cette sorte de hoquet qui montre que vous avez du mal à respirer et du tremblement de son corp, il n'avait aucun doute que ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes, ruisselant sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer son visage mais il savait qu'il devait fortement ressembler au sien lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle de la mort d'Itachi.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'essaies pas toi aussi de m'influencer en me montrant que ce gamin est un sensible au fond.

\- Non.

\- Tu savais qu'il viendrait après l'enterrement? N'est ce pas?

\- Je m'en doutais, lui répondit platement Néji.

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne venir que maintenant?

Naruto avait retourné la tête vers Néji, le suppliant du regard de lui répondre mais son ami n'avait pas l'air décidé.

\- S'il te plaît Néji, répond moi cette fois.

\- As-tu vu un Uchiwa pleurer pendant la cérémonie?

Naruto se mis à réfléchir mais il n'avait pas le souvenir de voir quelqu'un pleurer au contraire de lui, qui même s'il avait été silencieux, n'avait pas pu empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Il fit un signe négatif de la tête pour toute réponse à son ami.

\- Un Uchiwa ne doit pas pleurer.

Naruto regarda à nouveau Sasuke tristement, tandis que Néji repartait vers la sortie du parc. Le blond allait faire un pas en direction du jeune Uchiwa mais il fut stoppé dans son mouvement par son ami.

\- Viens Naruto.

À contre cœur Naruto suivit Néji, comprenant par cet ordre implicite que ce dernier avait une bonne raison de ne pas le laisser allait voir l'adolescent.

\- Et ne parle jamais de ce que tu viens de voir, reprit-il sans se retourner.

\- Ok, répondit Naruto après un dernier regard vers Sasuke.

Puis le blond rattrapa Néji qui était presque arrivé à la sortie. Les deux amis montèrent dans une des deux voitures garées à l'entrée qui allait les ramener au manoir. Celle-ci partit sous l'œil de Kakashi, adossé à un arbre en attendant Sasuke.

* * *

Salut,

Je suis contente de publier ce chapitre. "Enfin" diront certains lol.

Un petit mot pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review:

FlyAway98: désolé il va falloir que tu attends encore un peu pour avoir la réaction de Sasuke mais j'espère que leur rencontre t'as plu. Je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de cette partie que j'aurai souhaité plus "explosif" comme tu dis mais bon si j'étais resté encore dessus vous n'auriez ce chapitre que l'année prochaine me connaissant.

Belladu57: merci pour ta review. Ton unique mot m'a fait très plaisir.

Boys-Love-Yaoi: je m'excuse pour la fréquence de publication, j'espère que tu aura toujours envie de me lire. En tout cas sache que si je décidé d'écrire d'autres histoires j'ai choisis l'option de finir l'histoire avant de la publier car je suis pire d'un escargot question écriture.

SubaruShiro: merci pour cette nouvelle review et de m'envoyer des messages pour me rappeler mon devoir. Pitié dis moi que le chapitre te plait et tu me liras toujours même si je met des mois avant de publié le prochain chapitre...non je rigole. Je vais me mettre rapido au prochain chapitre promis (trop peur de se faire engueuler).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous lirez les suivants.

À la prochaine,

Lou Hisui. (13/09/15)


End file.
